Je vois l'amour en vert
by Gwenhifar
Summary: Le coeur brisé par Pepper, Tony fait n'importe quoi et couche avec un homme. Reste à savoir si Bruce va accepter de voir son ami sombrer sans rien faire. De plus en plus proches, les deux hommes voient de nouveaux sentiments naître entre eux. Fic terminée! Restent les chapitres bonus.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou^^, alors voilà ma première fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

**Je vois l'amour en vert.**

Chapitre 1 :

-Je vous informe que vous en êtes à votre troisième verre de cognac Monsieur. Vous devriez peut-être penser à vous arrêtez là.

-La ferme Jarvis.

-Je ne fais qu'appliquer les logiciels que vous m'avez intégrés Monsieur. Et l'un de ces logiciels me somme de vous informer lorsque vous franchissez un stade jugé critique d'alcoolémie, stade que vous avez vous-même défini Monsieur.

-Je sais, souffla Tony en se levant du sofa où il était étalé.

-Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, ce n'est guère en vous soûlant que vous oublierez...

-Je _sais _Jarvis. Tais-toi donc un peu.

Tony descendait les escaliers du couloir vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'il croisa le docteur Banner qui remontait du laboratoire dans lequel il passait le plus clair de son temps.

-Tiens Tony, tu vas quelque part ?

-Hum...

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Bruce, inquiet des cernes et du visage fermé de son ami.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'autorise Jarvis à te raconter discrètement ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Tony en continuant son chemin.

-Mais où vas-tu ?

-Me changer les idées ! Annonça le milliardaire en lui faisant un vague salut de la main sans se retourner.

Bruce regarda son ami s'éloigner, inquiet. Depuis un an que les Avengers étaient réunis et vivaient ensemble dans la tour Stark, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Tony. Les deux hommes avaient particulièrement aimé se retrouver dans le laboratoire du milliardaire pour partager leur passion de la science et de la technologie et parler ensemble de rayons gamma et autres sujets hautement techniques, surtout devant les autres : cela les amusaient beaucoup de voir les têtes complètement perdues de Steve et Thor, puis leurs mines vaguement rassurées, après un regard vers les autres, de ne pas les voir plus éclairés. Avec un sourire, Bruce pensa que le caractère espiègle de Tony déteignait sur lui. Mais ce soir il n'avait pas vu cet habituel éclat malicieux briller au fond de ses yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il alla dans sa chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte.

-Jarvis ?

-Oui, monsieur Banner ?

-Raconte-moi tout.

-Bien monsieur. Hier Monsieur Stark a été appelé dans le salon par Mademoiselle Potts et monsieur Rogers.

Bruce la sentit mal tout d'un coup.

-Mademoiselle Potts tenait à lui annoncer ce que Monsieur redoutait déjà depuis un moment : elle et monsieur Rogers sont en couple.

-Oh merde.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire monsieur.

-Comment l'a pris Tony ?

-Dans la mesure où Monsieur se doutait déjà de ce qui allait se passer, il était relativement résigné. Il n'a pas réussi à leur souhaiter ses vœux de bonheur et leur a demandé de ne pas en prendre ombrage s'il était quelque peu agressif envers eux quelque temps. Cependant, il a affirmé ne pas leur en vouloir et a insisté pour qu'ils demeurent à la tour Stark et restent amis pour le bon fonctionnement des Avengers.

-Je vois, murmura le docteur. Et où est-il parti ?

-Monsieur a l'habitude d'oublier ses tracas en boite, monsieur Banner.

Bruce plaignait sincèrement son ami: pour une fois qu'il trouvait une personne à aimer sincèrement, il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un autre.

Tony se réveilla avec un mal de tête digne d'un lendemain d'orgie asgardienne. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait la veille ? Il entrouvrit péniblement les yeux, tentant d'oublier les élancements de son crâne et observa à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre la vue de New York, scintillante de lumières bigarrées, dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il devait être tôt... ou tard, au choix.

La tête sonnant comme un carillon, il se redressa lentement, vaguement conscient que le bras posé dans son dos glissait pour retomber à ses côtés.

« Et merde, j'ai encore ramené une femme... je laisserai Jarvis s'en occuper demain. »

Se demandant vaguement avec qui il avait couché, Tony se retourna et examina sa compagne à la lueur des éclairages de New York. Encore groggy par sa gueule de bois, il se fit distraitement la réflexion qu'elle était sacrément musclée pour une femme...et que ses cheveux étaient bien courts et ... et Tony, soudain complètement dégrisé, fit un bon hors de son lit en poussant des jurons pas possibles. L'homme, parce que s'en était un, grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le dos. Le doute n'était plus possible, il avait bien couché avec un homme. « Et pas du genre à être dessous en plus, songea Stark. »

Tony attrapa un boxer qui traînait, vérifia que c'était bien le sien et partit se planquer dans son bureau, hautement perturbé. Il ne se souvenait plus de la nuit passée.

-Jarvis ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Mets les enregistrements vidéos de ma chambre entre minuit et maintenant sur mon serveur privé et montre les moi.

-Bien Monsieur... opération terminée... ouverture du dossier... lecture du dossier.

Tony accéléra la vidéo jusqu'à son entrée avec l'homme dans sa chambre. Il se mordit les lèvres : de toute évidence, il était on ne peut plus consentant, si on en jugeait par son ardeur à déshabiller l'autre et à le pousser sur son lit. Et pourtant, dès qu'ils y furent allongés, Tony vit avec consternation la situation s'inverser: il fut renversé sur le dos et, alors que l'homme se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant, il demeurait sans réaction, abandonné aux caresses de l'autre, se contentant de gémir, se laissant dévorer. C'est avec horreur qu'il le vit caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, écarter ses jambes et... Tony éteignit la vidéo.

-Jarvis ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai subi une pénétration dans la nuit ?

-Oui Monsieur.

Tony blanchit. Mais il n'avait pas mal pourtant...

-L'homme qui vous accompagnait vous a mis l'index et le majeur dans l'anus avant que vous ne jouissiez sous la stimulation répétée et inhabituelle de votre prostate au bout de 6 minutes et 28 secondes, et qu'il n'éjacule ensuite, après s'être frotté pendant 3 minutes et 12 secondes contre votre cuisse.

Dès fois, Tony haïssait le langage trop précis et absolument dépourvu de sens figuré de Jarvis, tout comme son absence total d'inhibition. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui intègrer un logiciel approprié l'obligeant à user de métaphores dans certains contextes particuliers et reconnus comme délicats.

-Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

-Non Monsieur. Vous vous êtes tout deux endormis juste après l'éjaculation.

-Nous avons utilisé des préservatifs ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Personne n 'est au courant ?

-Non Monsieur.

-Parfait, détruis moi les séquences où cet homme est et sera présent.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Et Jarvis ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Pas un mot de cela à quiconque.

-Évidemment Monsieur, je m'en voudrais que votre réputation d'homme à femmes ne s'effondre.

Tony soupira longuement et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon, il semblerait qu'il ait eu de la chance, dans l'état où il était cet homme aurait pu lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, en lui faisant prendre les risques qu'il voulait, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus: se découvrir, de toute évidence, un penchant homosexuel à près de quarante ans, ou se révéler être le dominé lors d'une relation sexuelle avec un homme...

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris...

-Vous recherchiez du réconfort Monsieur.

-Oui, ça va, je sais ! C'était une question rhétorique Jarvis...

-Autant pour moi, Monsieur.

Tony avisa l'heure, se releva vivement et marcha vers sa chambre. Il fallait profiter du fait qu'il se soit réveillé miraculeusement tôt pour faire partir l'homme pendant que les autres dormaient. Et vite : Bruce avait la fâcheuse manie de se lever aux aurores.

Il se jura de ne plus boire autant, histoire de ne pas répéter le fiasco de cette nuit.

L'homme qu'il avait amené dans sa chambre se révéla être un parfait gentleman, parfaitement conscient de la gène de son amant d'une nuit, et heureux d'avoir pu réchauffer le corps du célèbre Tony Stark, l'héroïque Iron Man, le playboy accompli et tombeur de ses dames... et de ses messieurs, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Après une douche rapide et une élimination soigneuse des preuves, Tony le reconduisit au bas de la tour Stark, le faisant passer par une porte dérobée. Manquerait plus que les paparazzis affichent son coming out dans tous les tabloïds et il était fichu, quand bien même il leur avait déjà collé deux procès sur le dos et fait perdre plusieurs millions.

Tony retourna dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, désorienté et démoralisé. Pepper qui le quittait, lui qui virait sa cuti, c'était un pan entier de son monde et de son identité qui s'effondrait.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bruce voyait Tony déserter le labo pour passer toutes ses nuits en boite, revenant le matin très tôt et dormant toute la journée pour repartir le soir faire la fête.

Les autres ne s'inquiétaient pas beaucoup : Pepper et Steve flottaient sur un charmant nuage rose d'amour, Thor était retourné pour quelques temps sur Asgard avec Jane afin de faire enregistrer leurs fiançailles, quant à Natasha et Clint, les seuls à ne pas être aveuglés et englués dans une douce guimauve, ils étaient en mission.

Et après tout, Tony Stark était bien connu pour ses penchants de débauché. Sauf que la dernière fois que le milliardaire s'était autant adonné à son goût immodéré pour l'alcool et les femmes, c'était lorsqu'il était persuadé de n'avoir plus qu'un an à vivre. Il ne fallait donc pas être bien intelligent, ni casser trois pattes à un canard, pour deviner que Tony Stark allait mal et qu'il tentait d'apaiser son chagrin en se vautrant jusqu'à l'oubli dans le stupre.

Bruce s'inquiétait pour son ami. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il irait mieux et il lui manquait. Le laboratoire était bien vide sans lui et ses plaisanteries idiotes ou sa musique metal à vous exploser les tympans.

Bruce était donc bien décidé cette fois à ramener Stark par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

-Jarvis ?

-Oui docteur Banner ?

-Peux-tu localiser Tony s'il te plaît ?

-Bien-sûr monsieur... Monsieur Stark est actuellement au troisième étage du Stark's Nights, une de ses boites de New York située sur la cinquième avenue.

-Merci Jarvis.

-De rien monsieur.

Bruce enfila une veste en vitesse et partit vers la boite.

Comme tous les établissements signés Stark, c'était un petit bijou de luxe et de technologies, Bruce remercia, pour une fois, son statut d'Avengers, mais surtout d'ami intime du patron, qui lui permit de passer devant la file d'attente et d'entrer sans payer. Le bruit était effroyable et la foule titanesque. Il se fraya avec difficulté un passage vers l'ascenseur et monta au troisième étage en espérant que Tony n'ait pas bougé pendant sa route, sinon il lui serait quasiment impossible de le retrouver.

Le troisième étage, comme il s'en rendit compte rapidement, était le niveau le plus libéré de la discothèque. Les couples de tout genre, hétérosexuels comme homosexuels, s'y ébattaient joyeusement avec le stricte minimum requis de décence. Une musique sensuelle mais assourdissante faisait battre les cages thoraciques et la piste de danse était éclairée par un savant jeu de lumières blanches, rouges et violettes. Perché au niveau de l'entrée, Bruce scruta la salle dans l'espoir de voir l'éclat bleuté du réacteur ARC de Tony, et soudain il le vit, au milieu de la piste.

Soulagé, il s'enfonça dans la foule dans sa direction. Il avait bien du mal à progresser au milieu des corps qui l'effleuraient et se collaient parfois à lui quand il aperçut une trouée dans la foule autour de Tony... il comprit vite pourquoi. Pétrifié, il resta sur le bord et fixa, comme d'autres à côté de lui, le milliardaire danser avec une sensualité affolante, littéralement coincé entre un homme et une femme. Bruce regarda avec effarement le corps de Tony onduler entre eux, suave, complètement abandonné, bras en l'air, paupières closes, aux désirs de ses partenaires.

La jeune femme, devant lui, avait remonté son marcel noir pour caresser son ventre et son torse, alors que l'homme, grand et musclé, suivait le mouvement de ses hanches, tout en embrassant avec ardeur son cou offert, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, posée contre l'épaule de l'homme. La jeune femme, qui dévorait sa clavicule, remonta lentement dans le cou de Stark, avant de happer ses lèvres. Au même moment, l'homme saisit les hanches de Tony pour frotter avec fougue son bassin contre ses fesses.

Bruce vit vert. Il bondit littéralement sur le trio, et contenant difficilement sa rage, arracha Tony à l'étreinte de ses deux partenaires, qui protestèrent vivement. Tony allait s'insurger d'avoir été interrompu avec tant de violence quand il reconnut Bruce. Il en écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement étonné de voir le sage Banner dans cette antre de dépravation.

-Viens avec moi, on part, répliqua Bruce, sèchement.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi...

-Tu me suis ! Ordonna le docteur, de plus en plus en colère.

Tony vit avec stupeur les yeux chocolat de son ami étinceler d'une lueur verte et jugea plus prudent de le suivre, un peu honteux d'avoir suscité à ce point sa colère. Bruce maintint son poignet dans un étaux serré jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors il le lâcha et se retourna vers lui, le visage fermé.

-Bon sang Tony mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu avais conscience au moins que c'était un homme derrière toi ?

-Il m'aurait été difficile de ne pas le sentir, répliqua Tony, équivoque, soulagé de voir que le scientifique avait maîtrisé sa colère : il contrôlait de mieux en mieux le Hulk.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu...

Tony interrompit là son ami, de peur d'être entraîné dans une longue et douloureuse conversation.

-Je suis bi.

Comme il le pensait, cela eu le mérite de stopper brutalement Bruce dans son élan.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis bi, répéta le milliardaire. J'ai couché avec un mec il y a quelques semaines alors que j'étais bourré. Depuis j'ai testé quelques trucs et c'est sans appel : les deux sexes m'excitent indifféremment.

Tony avait fait exprès d'utiliser un vocabulaire quelque peu cru pour choquer encore plus son ami. Et choqué, il devait l'être au moins autant que lui l'avait été lorsque, cette fois parfaitement conscient, il avait adoré la fellation vigoureuse qu'un homme lui avait offerte.

-Ah, finit par dire Bruce, visiblement gêné, mais le regard toujours planté dans celui de Tony. Et tu as fait attention aux MST ?

Tony éclata de rire, à la fois amusé que le docteur Banner reste sérieux jusqu'au bout et soulagé de voir son ami prendre plutôt bien cette révélation.

-Je n'ai plus seize ans, Bruce. Je ne gâcherai pas les belles années qui me reste en faisant à ce point n'importe quoi, rit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

-Allez viens, répondit Bruce en le tirant par la taille, tu as fait assez de conneries comme ça pour toute une vie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manque total de distinction ? Tu te met à dire des grossièretés toi maintenant ?

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et avance, ordonna Bruce avec un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews!**

**Ça fait très plaisir et c'est extrêmement motivant! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, même s'il n'est pas très long^^'**

Chapitre 2 :

Natasha était partagée entre la colère et la curiosité. A peine rentrée d'une longue mission de trois semaines avec Clint, elle n'avait aspiré qu'à un bon bain chaud parfumé au jasmin et à une très longue nuit de sommeil entre ses draps frais.

Mais il avait fallu que Steve -j'étais coincé mais ne le suis plus- Rogers, décide de faire l'amour comme un intoxiqué en manque jusqu'à deux heures du matin... pour recommencer quelques heures plus tard à huit heures, toujours du matin. En nuisette, les yeux bouffis et rouges, la crinière complètement décoiffée, Natasha avait attendu sagement qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit pendant un bon moment pour, une fois sûre qu'ils se soient rendormis (avec de l'exercice pareil pas possible autrement), se glisser furtivement dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de Rogers.

Elle plaqua l'oreille contre les interstices pendant quelques minutes et appuya doucement contre la poignée. Elle ricana. Trop simple, cet inconscient de Steve ne fermait même pas sa porte. A pas feutré, elle s'introduisit doucement dans la pièce et s'avança avec précaution vers le lit. Steve dormait du sommeil de l'homme comblé (gros veinard) et contre son torse, Natasha remarqua une longue chevelure rousse. Elle se figea et faillit pousser un cri. Elle se retint au dernier moment et décampa rapidement, stupéfaite. Elle referma la porte avec soin et se retourna pour retrouver sa chambre, profondément préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait vu, lorsqu'elle sursauta violemment. Devant elle, Clint la dévisageait avec incrédulité.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'écria la jeune femme, mortifiée du quiproquo.

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois selon toi, Nat' ? Demanda Clint, le visage fermé.

-Non, mais vraiment, j'ai presque pas pu dormir de la nuit, alors j'étais simplement venue voir avec qui Steve... tenta Natasha qui venait de se rappeler que la chambre de Clint donnait elle aussi sur celle de Steve. Je te jure que je ne couche pas avec Rogers.

Clint la dévisagea avec froideur avant qu'un sourire amusé n'étire ses lèvres. Natasha comprit alors qu'elle venait de se faire mener en bateau.

-Je sais Nat', j'aurai reconnu ta voix sinon. Alors ? A cause de qui Steve nous a maintenu éveillé presque toute la nuit ?

Le visage de Natasha s'assombrit avant qu'elle ne murmure la réponse d'une voix inquiète.

-Pepper.

-Tu plaisantes... souffla Clint.

Le regard éloquent de Natasha lui confirma que non.

-Et merde.

Ils savaient tout deux à quel point Stark tenait à Pepper. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que le milliardaire soit à nouveau célibataire et que tout ceci ne se fasse pas dans son dos.

Soudain complètement éveillés, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour se prendre un café puis allèrent dans le salon où ils découvrirent un Tony déjà éveillé, une tasse de café noir à la main. Ils se regardèrent puis Clint resta en retrait, laissant Natasha s'approcher de Stark.

-Bonjour Tony, ça va ?

-Hum hum, et vous ? Comment s'est passée la mission ?

-Comme sur des roulettes... euh... je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça mais...Pepper est dans la chambre de Steve.

Clint se dit en grimaçant que, quitte à user de tant de subtilité, il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'annoncer également à Stark.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais, mais...

-Pepper et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis deux semaines.

Natasha baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus que dire pour réconforter le milliardaire.

-Je suis désolée, je...

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça devait arriver. Et je vais bien, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire.

Il avala le reste de son café, et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée grande ouverte du salon.

-Je sors un peu, ne m'attendez pas, prévint-il soudain. Jarvis ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-On se refait le saut de l'ange version Loki ?

-Comme vous voulez Monsieurs.

Natasha allait lui demander où il allait quand Tony se jeta dans le vide. Morts de peur, elle et Clint se précipitèrent au bord de la baie vitrée et scrutèrent le vide. L'armure de Stark se déploya, Iron Man se redressa à quelques mètres du sol et partit plein gaz vers l'Ouest de New York.

Clint allait dire le fond de sa pensée quand Bruce arriva, l'air préoccupé.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Tony ? leur demanda-t-il après leur avoir souhaité un bon retour.

-Si tu cherches Stark, tu viens de le rater, répondit Clint. Il vient de juste de jouer au suicidaire avant de partir avec son armure.

-Et merde, vu l'heure à laquelle on est rentré ce matin je pensais pas qu'il se lèverait si tôt...

-Bruce, tu es au courant pour...

-Lui et Pepper ? interrompit-il en anticipant la question de Natasha.

-Oui.

-Oui.

-Et...

-Et il ne va pas bien, vous vous en doutez. Il a fait n'importe quoi pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que j'aille le chercher dans une de ses boites hier. Nous sommes rentrés à quatre heures du matin. Vu l'heure il n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit...

-Je vais aller parler à Pepper, décida Natasha, en colère.

-Non ! l'arrêta Bruce. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Et Tony ne lui en veut pas, pas plus qu'à Steve. Il se doutait de tout avant même qu'ils ne rompent alors il s'est plus ou moins résigné. Il a juste besoin de temps pour surmonter.

-Très bien, soupira Natasha. J'espère que l'équipe n'en souffrira pas. Profite du départ de Tony pour dormir un peu, tu as une mine affreuse.

-Merci. Ne t'en fais pas.

Bruce ne partit pourtant pas en direction de sa chambre mais bien vers le labo. Il était trop inquiet pour son ami pour dormir de toute façon. Il espérait que Tony ne fasse pas de bêtise; le milliardaire avait déjà une certaine tendance à l'opération suicide, associée à une confiance en soi frisant l'idiotie, alors si en plus il recherchait les sensations fortes pour oublier, il préférait mieux ne pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner.

-Jarvis ?

-Oui, docteur Banner ?

-Peux-tu me prévenir dès qu'il revient ?

-Avec plaisir monsieur.

Bruce tenta de se concentrer sur ses expériences visant à élaborer un matériau capable d'isoler totalement les radiations d'une bombe nucléaire, mais abandonna bien vite.

-Que fait-il en ce moment ?

-Monsieur Stark est parti en direction des chutes du Niagara pour tester la résistance de son armure face à une forte projection d'eau. Du moins c'est la raison officielle, en réalité la sensation de vol lui procure une euphorie dont il espère tirer un divertissement, monsieur.

-Merci Jarvis, dis-moi s'il y a un changement.

-Très bien monsieur.

Quelques heures passèrent pendant lesquelles Bruce essayait désespérément de ne plus penser à Tony. Soudain, il sursauta: décidément, il ne s'adapterait jamais à l'IA.

-Docteur Banner ?

-Oui, Jarvis ?

-Monsieur Stark vient de recevoir un appel du Shield. Des extrémistes musulmans tentent de tuer toute la population d'un village de l'Est du Mali et Monsieur Stark a eu l'ordre de les arrêter.

-Sont-ils lourdement armés ?

-Mitraillettes, kalachnikov et quelques lances-roquettes, monsieur.

Bon ça allait, rien que l'armure de Tony ne pouvait supporter... du moins en théorie. Lorsque Jarvis lui annonça, vers 20 heure que Tony venait de se poser sur la tour Stark, Bruce bondit littéralement de sa chaise, pour finalement rencontrer Tony, bien plus blessé que prévu, sur la route de ses appartements, aux niveaux les plus élevés de la tour Stark où se trouvaient également le laboratoire et l'entrepôt des armures.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que tu ne devais t'occuper que d'extrémistes religieux peu armés ?

-En effet, répondit le concerné, mais ils l'étaient un peu plus lourdement que prévu et pourvus des armes de Stark Industrie que leur avait fourni Obadiah Stane avant que je ne le tue. Aujourd'hui elles sont un peu dépassées mais ce n'est tout de même pas pour rien que j'en suis le concepteur : elles sont encore tout à fait efficaces... Mais ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas, je peux m'en occuper seul.

Bruce l'examina : l'arcade fendue, la pommette éclatée, de nombreux bleus, contusions et égratignures sur les bras et certainement quelques côtes fêlées, voilà ce qu'il diagnostiqua à vue de nez. Il s'empara du poignet de Tony et l'entraîna hors du couloir des chambres.

-Suis-moi, il est hors de question que tu restes comme ça !

-Je peux m'en occuper seul, Bruce, répéta Tony, un peu agacé.

-Non, trancha Banner. Je te connais, tu vas vaguement mettre de l'alcool et quelques sacs de glace et te coucher en laissant les choses en l'état, j'aimerais au moins bander ton torse. Tu as des côtes fêlées, n'est ce pas ?

-Deux l'une à côté de l'autre, du côté droit, comment tu le sais ?

-Tu as la démarche raide et tu fais attention à limiter les mouvements de tes bras: tu ne t'es pas débattu contre ma poigne.

Il descendirent quatre étages, consacrés aux appartements des autres Avengers et aux salles communes, et arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Enfin d'infirmerie, l'étage n'avait que le nom, il faudrait plutôt parler d'une petite clinique, avec en effet, à l'intérieur, une infirmerie et un bloc opératoire dernier cri. Tout était présent pour guérir les Avengers après une dure mission et l'étage s'ouvrait sur une large piste d'atterrissage pour accéder directement aux soins en cas de problème. L'étage du dessous était consacré à la détente, et accueillait un spa, constitué d'un hammam et d'une salle de massage. Aux deux étages suivants se trouvaient la piscine et les diverses salles de sport et d'entraînement. Les autres étages étaient consacrés à diverses salles de réception, discothèques et boites, les premiers accueillaient les bureaux et logements de certains employés de Tony, des femmes de ménages aux PDG de Stark Industrie, qu'il aimait avoir à l'oeil. Enfin, le sous-sol abritait un gigantesque garage , ainsi que la cellule surprotégée de Bruce s'il venait à perdre le contrôle du Hulk. C'était à la seul condition que cette pièce existe que Banner avait accepté de rester avec eux. Heureusement, il semblait de jour en jour qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Tony Stark avait tendance à voir les choses en grand.

Bruce ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et en sorti du coton, du désinfectant et une large bande. Tony s'assit sur la table d'auscultation et enleva son t-shirt, amusé.

-Avoue que tu ne voulais rien d'autre que me voir à moitié nu, taquina-t-il.

-Oh oui, j'ai toujours rêvé de contempler ton torse divinement musclé, railla Bruce en retour, amusé des pitreries de son ami et soulagé de voir qu'il avait encore suffisamment de moral pour en faire. Le jour où Anthony Edward Stark arrêterait de plaisanter, il tomberait certainement avec sa tour. D'ailleurs, je fantasme tellement sur ton corps d'Apollon que je vais te demander d'ôter aussi ton pantalon, poursuivit-il, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tes jambes aient été épargnées, vu comment tu boites.

Tony grogna mais s'exécuta, vexé d'avoir été si transparent. Bruce entreprit d'abord de désinfecter toutes les plaies, puis appliqua de la pommade sur les bleus les plus importants, notamment sur son épaule gauche et sa cuisse droite, ainsi que sur la cheville foulée avant de la bander et de bander également son torse.

-J'aime quand vous vous occupez ainsi de moi, docteur Banner, déclara Tony, quand ce fut fini, avec une voix énamourée.

-Idiot, répondit Bruce en rangeant les produits pendant que son ami se rhabillait.

Tony allait partir quand Bruce le retint par le bras, soudain très sérieux.

-Tony, ne fais pas n'importe quoi d'accord ? Quelles que soient les armes que ces hommes avaient tu n'aurais pas dû être si touché. Je sais que ta rupture avec Pepper te fait du mal, mais il y a d'autres personnes qui tiennent beaucoup à toi ici. Natasha et Clint se font du soucis pour toi et je suis sûr que Pepper non plus n'apprécierait pas tes tendances suicidaires si elle venait à les connaître, elle n'est peut-être plus ton amante mais elle tient encore à toi. Et je suis là si tu as besoin de soutien.

Tony resta quelque temps silencieux, scrutant le regard inquiet de son ami.

-Je sais, finit-il par souffler. Il n'était pas dans mon intention de te causer autant d'anxiété, je vais tenter de me reprendre.

-Bien, alors que dirais-tu de t'enfermer avec moi dans le labo demain pour réparer ton armure et continuer l'élaboration des micro-extensions de Jarvis ?

-Très bien, accepta Tony.

-Va te reposer Tony, tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière.

-Hum... Bruce ?

-Oui ?

-... merci, souffla-t-il avant de pratiquement s'enfuir de l'infirmerie. Bruce sourit, ah, Tony Stark et la fierté...

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! **

**En bien comme en mal; j'aurais tendance à dire surtout en mal (enfin pas trop non plus, neh?), car ça me permet de m'améliorer, même si ça peut être un peu déprimant parfois! Mais bon, la douleur fait parti de l'apprentissage...**

**J'espère que vous avez pris un peu de plaisir à lire cette fic, à bientôt^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et me voici de retour (au secours, Pokémon a traumatisé mon enfance: à chaque fois que je dis ces mots je pense à l'abominable Team Rocket...).**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chaudement mes reviewers! J'aurai aimé le faire individuellement pour ceux qui ont un compte mais le fonctionnement de la boite mail du site me laisse perplexe... un jour, je réussirai à en percer le secret!**

**Un grand merci donc, en particulier à Clina9 pour sa très gentille review! **

**Dans ce chapitre, ça avance entre nos deux héros!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 :

Bruce était très satisfait, depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation dans l'infirmerie, Tony avait fait de vrais efforts pour se détourner de ses sombres pensées: il mangeait désormais au moins une fois dans la journée avec les autres Avengers, avait réparé son armure abîmée au Mali, et avançait rapidement à la conception des micro-extensions de Jarvis, surnommées les micro-j, qui lui permettraient de prendre le contrôle de systèmes informatiques s'ils venaient à être attaqués par un scientifique fou usant de robotique (et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait bien plus qu'on ne croyait). Il était même parti sur un autre projet : l'élaboration d'un nouveau programme pour Jarvis destiné à lui donner des notions de « pudeur humaine » avait dit Tony...

Pour finir, il avait accepté de décrocher du labo pour partager une soirée ciné-pijamas organisée par nulle autre que Natasha afin d'augmenter la cohésion du groupe. Si Bruce en jugeait par la petite nuisette noire qu'elle portait, c'était également au moins en partie pour attirer le regard de faucon d'un certain Avenger sur ses courbes avantageuses, mais il ne dirait rien.

Pepper et Steve étaient présents, mais Tony ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage, il les avait salués amicalement et parlait avec animation avec Clint de leur passion commune: les jeux vidéos. Natasha, qui sentaient avec irritation l'attention de Clint se détourner d'elle, apporta les boissons et les victuailles avec Pepper avant de proposer à Steve, puisqu'il avait raté près de 70ans de cinéma, de choisir un film qui lui plairait.

Lorsque la lumière fut éteinte et le Blu-ray lancé, Tony ne put retenir une raillerie :

-_Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_... pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas...

Bruce lui donna une légère tape sur la tête en guise d'incitation au silence et le film commença. Dire qu'il fut apprécié serait une approximation : Steve, profondément ému par une histoire dans laquelle il se retrouvait, fut entraîné vers sa chambre au bout d'une heure par Pepper qui tentait tant bien que mal de le consoler. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clint, qui n'avait rien suivi depuis la minute même où Natasha s'était assise à ces côtés, sa courte nuisette révélant ses longues jambes fines et galbées, partit aussi précipitamment qu'il le pouvait sans éveiller les soupçons sur le problème des plus tendus qui durcissait dans son caleçon, et Natasha finit par le suivre hors du salon, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mortifiée en croyant que son stratagème n'avait pas fonctionné.

Ne restèrent donc plus que Bruce et Tony, qui s'endormait lentement. Bruce n'était lui-même plus très éveillé lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Tony glisser contre le sien et sa tête s'appuyer contre son épaule. Somnolent, il éteignit instinctivement l'écran plat, la pensée fugitive que Tony n'avait pas songé à installer une salle de cinéma dans sa tour traversant vaguement son esprit, avant de s'allonger sur le sofa, d'attirer inconsciemment le milliardaire dans ses bras et de s'endormir comme une souche, bercé par le doux ronronnement du réacteur de Tony.

Il ne saurait pas exactement dire pourquoi, mais Tony, à peine sorti des brumes du sommeil et encore tout étourdi de langueur, savait que cette journée marquerait le début d'une suite de changements importants dans sa vie.

Alors qu'il profitait encore de la douce torpeur insouciante du sommeil avant de vraiment quitter les bras de Morphée, Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait exceptionnellement bien dormi. Son matelas irradiait d'une douce chaleur et sentait incroyablement bon. Il frotta doucement son nez contre le tissu de coton, en savourant la douceur et la fermeté contre sa joue. C'était même mieux que ces habituels draps de soie... Tony réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais de draps en coton. D'un seul coup complètement éveillé, il se redressa doucement pour observer où il se trouvait. Ah ouais, le sofa... avec Bruce en guise d'oreiller et bouillotte.

Tony examina le visage serein et endormi de Bruce, l'idée de se lever et de partir ne l'effleurant même pas. Il se surprit à le trouver beau, avec ses cheveux bouclés légèrement emmêlés et sa légère barbe du matin. Il reposa délicatement sa tête contre son torse, voulant encore profiter pendant quelques instants du bien-être qu'il ressentait. Il prit alors conscience des battements réguliers du cœur contre son oreille et du bras presque possessif qui encadrait sa taille. Leur position était dès plus ambiguë, mais il n'en fut pas gêné. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines de toute façon qu'il avait accepté et assumé sa bisexualité et il reconnaissait volontiers que Bruce était un parfait représentant de la gente masculine.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui simple attirance ou amour ? Il ne prendrait pas le risque de voir son amitié avec lui être brisée pour du sexe. Et puis il fallait déterminer si Bruce était attiré par les hommes. L'idée ne devait en tout cas pas le dégoutter puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait montre d'une quelconque gêne avec lui alors que Tony pouvait se montrer des plus intrusif et tactile lorsqu'il se sentait bien avec quelqu'un. Après, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que Bruce était prêt à troquer les douces et voluptueuses formes féminines pour le corps dur et coupé à la serpe d'un homme. Tony croyait d'ailleurs se souvenir qu'il avait aimé une femme...Betty Ross, il lui semblait.

Les battements du cœur de Bruce se mirent soudain à accélérer et Tony ferma les yeux, curieux de connaître la réaction de son ami.

Bruce bougea un peu, poussa un petit gémissement et porta une main à sa tête, la nuque un peu raide. Il se figea, soudain conscient du corps sur le sien. Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien dormi avec Tony. Décidément, il s'étonnait de se voir si proche du milliardaire, lui qui s'était contraint à tant de solitude, craignant à chaque instant une sortie destructrice du Hulk, s'était ouvert à celui qu'il aurait le moins pensé comme soutien et ami: Tony Stark, le génie, play-boy, milliardaire. Il faut dire qu'il était l'une des seules personnes que Bruce était sûr de ne jamais blesser dans ses colères. Le Hulk aimait bien l'homme de métal comme il aimait l'appeler, et depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé lors de l'attaque des Chitauris, il ne craignait plus de faire du mal à son ami sans le vouloir. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns, appréciant la texture soyeuse sous ses doigts. Il resserra brièvement avec tendresse son étreinte autour de la taille de Tony avant de tenter de se dégager, douloureusement conscient de la chaleur de son corps sur le sien et de leurs jambes intimement mêlées.

Mais alors qu'il amorçait un nouveau mouvement, Tony se mit à bouger et se réveilla. Il observa la pièce alentour puis leva le visage vers Bruce, qui resta figé, dans l'attente de la rencontre de leurs regards. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Bruce se sentit littéralement happé par les prunelles de Tony. De loin, elles paraissaient d'un brun des plus communs, bien que l'intensité de ses expressions leur conféra un charme magnétique, mais de près, il pouvait discerner la pointe de vert qui éclairait son iris, ainsi que les longs cils qui ombraient ses pupilles. Tony quant à lui, observa avec fascination les prunelles brunes de Bruce virer doucement au vert: la couleur était celle du Hulk, alors que l'expression restait celle de Bruce. Intéressant... ce serait une donnée à approfondir.

-Eh bien, on dirait qu'un nouveau couple va se former au sein des Avengers, railla Natasha en observant avec tendresse, et un peu d'envie, il fallait l'avouer, les deux hommes allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le sofa et qui sursautèrent violemment en l'entendant.

-Bonjour les amoureux ! Salua Clint, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. La nuit n'a pas été trop épuisante ?

Tony se releva avec une indifférence feinte et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de la franchir, il se retourna et répliqua, espiègle :

-Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta belle rouquine avant de te soucier des amours des autres, Robin des Bois.

...

Bruce observa Tony quitter le laboratoire, perplexe. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de son comportement ces temps si. Il avait remarqué que depuis cette nuit où ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre, le milliardaire était plus tactile encore avec lui, comme si une frontière vers l'intime avait été franchie. A moins qu'il n'y ait jamais prêté attention auparavant et que, les yeux soudain dessillés, il ne se rende compte de l'ambiguïté de certains de leurs gestes : ils se prenait très souvent par les épaules lorsqu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, effleuraient leurs doigts quand ils se passaient un outils ou un plat. Tout autant de petites marques d'intimité qu'il avait trouvées naturelles avant et qu'il avait bien du mal à trouver anormales maintenant.

Ça l'étonnait d'ailleurs, de ne pas ressentir de malaise face à leur proximité, après tout il savait pertinemment que son ami était attiré aussi bien par les femmes que par les hommes. En tant qu'hétérosexuel, les diverses marques d'affection de Tony devraient normalement lui causer un minimum d'embarras... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit attiré par lui ? Difficile à savoir, il avait manqué de chaleur humaine pendant tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il savoure simplement la tendresse et l'amitié qui lui avaient si souvent fait défaut par le passé. Il ne pensait pas à aller plus loin avec Tony, sans compter que franc et direct comme il était, il serait à parier que si Tony avait voulu le mettre dans son lit, il lui aurait fait des avances beaucoup plus explicites.

Il était donc bien plus préoccupé par l'étrange tendance qu'avait son ami à sans cesse essayer de réveiller le Hulk ces derniers jours. D'un côté, ça l'agaçait. Tony était-il donc à ce point inconscient pour vouloir faire sortir un tel colosse de destruction ? Se moquait-il donc de ce qu'il ressentirait si dans sa colère, il venait à blesser, ou pire, tuer, un de ses nouveaux amis ? Sitôt que la pensée eut traversée son esprit, Bruce s'en voulut de l'avoir eue. Il savait bien que Tony n'était pas de ce genre, mais alors comment expliquer son comportement ?

En réalité, ça ne le gênait pas tant que cela. Au contraire, le Hulk appréciait: il se sentait accepté.

Non, _ils_ se sentaient acceptés pour l'ensemble de ce qu'_ils_ étaient. Tony n'avait pas peur du Hulk, il semblait même qu'il lui fasse confiance. Que cette acceptation provienne d'une part d'inconscience, autant que Tony puisse en avoir une d'ailleurs, importait peu au fond. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'il se sentait en paix avec lui-même et avec sa part la plus sombre. Au point que ces temps-si, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que leurs deux personnalités fusionnaient parfois, et ces points de fusion avaient tous un point commun : celui de concerner Tony. Jamais il n'aurait penser que...

Bruce sursauta et se retourna vivement. Tony, un plateau avec deux tasses et quelques éclairs au chocolat dans la main droite, venait de lui pincer rudement les fesses. Il s'avança vers le scientifique et scruta ses yeux avant de souffler et de poser le plateau sur le plan de travail. Il lui tendit une tasse mauve. Tony se plaisait à dire qu'elle s'accordait avec sa chemise.

-Café au lait avec deux sucres, annonça-t-il, avant de prendre son café noir serré.

Bruce en but une gorgée et observa un temps son ami se concentrer sur ses micro-j. Finalement, il se décida à poser la question.

-Tony ?

-Hum, répondit-il sans lever le nez de la loupe qui lui permettait de monter les extensions de Jarvis.

-Pourquoi tentes-tu sans arrêt de faire sortir le Hulk en ce moment ?

Tony abandonna son travail pour se tourner vers son ami.

-Tu es fâché ?

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré le ton sérieux de son ami et son regard rivé au sien, cette question lui faisait penser à celle d'un petit garçon apeuré d'avoir vexé son seul copain. Il trouva ça... mignon.

-Non, le rassura-t-il et le visage de Tony se détendit. Mais ça m'intrigue...

-Je pense que le Hulk est une partie, plus ou moins inconsciente, de toi que tu refoules. Tu m'as dit un jour que le Hulk était le résultat de toutes les colères d'enfant que tu t'es refusé à exprimer de peur de ressembler à ton père. Si Hulk est ressorti soudainement de façon aussi violente c'est justement, à mon avis, parce que tu t'es retenu pendant si longtemps et ne t'aies jamais autorisé à manifester ta colère un temps soit peu. Brimé, il a grandi dans ton inconscient jusqu'à ce qu'il explose d'une overdose de sentiments refoulés et s'incarne sous l'action du serum. Il m'est donc venu à l'idée qu'il n'était bon, ni pour toi, ni pour lui, de ne pas le laisser se manifester un peu.

-Très bien, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es récemment décidé à le provoquer, objecta Bruce, intrigué de voir à quel point son ami avait pu réfléchir à son problème.

-Et bien, il m'est arrivé par deux fois d'entrapercevoir le charmant regard de notre ami vert dans tes yeux. J'ai pensé que peut-être c'était une façon pour lui d'essayer de sortir.

-Je vois... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le Hulk n'a jamais été aussi calme qu'en ce moment, et je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendu avec lui.

Tony hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et retourna à ses micro-machines.

-Tony... je te remercie pour...bah, pour ton attention. Et pour m'avoir accepté, moi et mon problème caractériel.

-Toi et le Hulk ne formez qu'une personne, répondit Tony, comme si de rien n'était en soudant un minuscule composant. Si je le rejette lui, c'est toi que je rejette.

Bruce sourit, heureux, et à l'intérieur de lui, Hulk émit un ronronnement de satisfaction. Le silence qui s'installa après cela fut le silence serein et chaleureux de deux êtres apaisés qui se sont compris.

**Dans le prochain chapitre, action et chamboulements en perspective! Les choses s'accéléreront!**

**Finalement il y aura six chapitres et non pas cinq, un développement non prévu du caractère de Tony m'est venu et rallonge la fic^^. **

**Un chapitre bonus est également prévu, il promet d'être un peu pervers mais il me semble avoir compris au fil de mon expérience sur ce site que c'est loin de déranger les lecteurs ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un énorme merci à Clina9, Hilson86 et Choco-Framboise pour leurs reviews! **

**Je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu, d'autant plus qu'avec celui-ci, c'était celui dont j'étais le moins sûre. **

**Pour celles et ceux (j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il y ait aussi quelques hommes qui lisent du yaoi) que ça intéresserait, j'ai publié le premier chapitre de ma fic Sherlock Holmes... le lien avec Avengers? Robert Downey Jr bien sûr! ;)**

Chapitre 4 :

Bruce frappa à la porte de la chambre de Tony et attendit... silence total. Ça ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup; lorsqu'il n'était pas plongé dans un projet, ce qui arrivait rarement mais se produisait quand même, Tony était une vraie chouette, dormant le jour et veillant la nuit, alors il ne fallait pas trop s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse l'effort de se lever pour aller à une vulgaire réunion du Shield prévue à 10 heure du matin, alors même qu'il venait d'achever ses micro-j... Heureusement qu'il avait été prévoyant. Il rentra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir et tira les rideaux avant de se diriger vers l'amas de couettes sous lesquelles se cachait son ami, la pointe des cheveux à peine visible.

-Tony... Tony, tu dois te réveiller, on a une réunion avec Fury dans un peu plus de 30 minutes, dit-il en le secouant doucement.

Le milliardaire émergea péniblement le haut de son visage hors des couettes, les cheveux complètement en pagaille.

-Quelle heure... ? Grogna-t-il, les yeux fermés et la moue boudeuse.

-Neuf heures vingt.

-Pas l'heure... marmonna Tony qui s'enfouit sous sa couette et tourna le dos à Bruce, décidé à profiter de la douceur et de la chaleur de son lit encore quelques bonnes heures.

Bruce sourit et le secoua à nouveau.

-Cette réunion est importante, Tony, tu pourras te rendormir plus tard, lève-toi.

L'absence de réponse fut significative.

-Tony... Tony... Tony Stark... ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens... très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Bruce empoigna un bout de la couette et tira un bon coup, découvrant le corps de Tony. Il écarquilla les yeux : Tony dormait nu... Pas gêné pour deux sous, le concerné s'étira sensuellement avant de se redresser lentement et de jeter un regard noir à son ami.

-Tu aurais très bien pu me raconter, grommela-t-il.

-Ça ne fait pas très sérieux...

-Très bien, souffla Tony, de toute façon, maintenant que tu as volé ma couette...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en grattant sa barbe de trois jours. Bruce se réveilla quand la porte claqua. Il se secoua mentalement. Bon sang, son ami était vraiment sans complexe... à sa décharge, il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son corps...vraiment pas... Il avait encore, imprimée sur la rétine, l'image du balancement des hanches étroites de Tony, avec ses fesses rondes et fermes, sa chute de rein affolante et ses cuisses nerveuses... sans oublier la courbe sensuelle de son dos puissant et... et par les cornes de bouc de Loki, à quoi pensait-il ? Son esprit, le traître, lui rappela qu'il y avait des pensées bien pires encore, après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu que de dos... Bruce se sentit soudain horriblement mortifié lorsqu'il réalisa que son propre corps avait réagi des plus joyeusement à ce qu'il avait vu. Il se sauva de la chambre de Tony, décidé à réfléchir sérieusement au nouveau problème qui se posait à lui... mais plus tard, oh oui, beaucoup beaucoup plus tard.

oOo

Ce fut un quart d'heure après le début de la réunion qu'arrivèrent Tony et Bruce. Ce dernier avait durant une minute songé à l'éviter pendant quelques temps mais cette décision était tombée à l'eau à la seconde même où il avait croisé le regard de Tony: il l'appréciait trop pour se passer de sa présence même une journée... Alors il avait patiemment attendu que Tony finisse son petit déjeuner, en traînant volontairement pour faire enrager Fury. Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire canaille aux lèvres pour Tony et un regard d'excuse pour Bruce, qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion où les attendaient Fury et le reste des Avengers.

-Stark ! aboya le chef du Shield. Vous êtes encore en retard ! Vous le faites exprès ?

-Manifestement oui. Vous en avez d'autres des questions idiotes ?

-Lorsque je vous convoque Stark, j'attends de vous que vous arriviez, si ce n'est en avance, au moins à l'heure.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai signé aucun contrat avec le Shield, Fury... Estimez-vous heureux que nous ne réclamions pas de salaire pour toutes les fois où les Avengers vous sauvent la mise...

Fury se contenta de lui jeter un regard narquois et soudain intrigué, Tony dévisagea Steve, Thor, fraîchement rentré d'Asgard, et Bruce. Ce fut le petit sourire d'excuse de ce dernier qui lui confirma ce qu'il craignait.

-Attendez, attendez, que Nat' et Clint soient payés, je le conçois, ils font partis du Shield, mais pour Bruce et les autres...

-Nous avons jugé qu'étant donné la fréquence des missions qu'on leur confiait il était normal d'établir un contrat spécial. Vous comprendrez aisément Stark, qu'au vu de votre immense fortune, nous ayons jugé que vous n'aviez pas besoin du piètre salaire des agents du Shield.

-Certes, vous conviendrez donc que, ne faisant pas parti du Shield, c'est une grâce que je vous fais Fury, de venir vous aider... Et pourtant vous avez l'audace de me reprocher mon retard ? Ah ça, vous avez bon dos avec vos leçons de moral, mon cher, alors que je suis le seul ici à être assez idiot pour risquer ma vie bénévolement !

-Et c'est justement ce qui te différencie de nous tous, Tony, tu es le seul vrai héros de cette salle, déclara Bruce afin de stopper la représentation théâtrale de son ami dans le rôle merveilleusement crédible de l'indigné.

Tony regarda fixement Bruce, l'air faussement atterré.

-Tu me traites vraiment comme un gamin, Bruce. M'appâter ainsi avec de la flatterie... et le pire c'est que ça marche, dit Tony en s'asseyant sagement dans son fauteuil.

-Eh bien ! Docteur Banner, mais comment faites-vous pour faire taire Stark lorsqu'il est parti dans ses délires ? Il faut absolument que vous me donniez votre secret ! Déclara Fury, sarcastique.

-C'est bien simple, le Docteur Banner sait comment je fonctionne et ne me prend pas pour un demeuré instable et narcissique, lui !

-Non, il vous traite comme ce que vous êtes; un gosse.

-Certes, mais son gosse. Et il est le seul à qui j'autorise de le faire.

La réplique cloua le bec de Fury et laissa pensifs les Avengers. Bruce, quant à lui, constata avec étonnement qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié le possessif: l'idée qu'il puisse être le seul à avoir une telle interaction avec Tony lui réchauffa agréablement le cœur.

-Bien, passons à autre chose, poursuivit Fury. J'ai décidé de vous affecter en groupe de deux pour vos prochaines missions. Romanof et Barton, je ne vous change pas, vous travaillez ensemble depuis longtemps et votre équipe marche bien. Thor Odinson, vous ferez désormais équipe avec Rogers, son esprit de stratège compensera votre force brute.

-Sympa Thor, tu passes pour la blonde sans cervelle...

-Quant à vous Stark, interrompit Fury en retenant bien mal un soupir d'exaspération, il semble que le seul qui sache vous supporter et vous discipliner un minimum soit Banner, tout comme il semble que vous soyez le seul à aussi bien vous entendre avec le Hulk. Vous formerez donc la dernière équipe. Je vous demanderais de vous tenir prêts; on a repéré une activité étrange de la part du docteur Fatalis et en cas de grabuge c'est votre équipe qui s'en chargera.

oOo

Tony et Bruce n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Comme le Shield l'avait prévu, le docteur Fatalis se manifesta bientôt, mais pas vraiment comme on l'aurait cru: pas de rire diabolique, pas d'horrible plan machiavélique pour tuer chacun des Avengers et détruire le monde, mais la rébellion d'un Fatalibot grand modèle complètement fou, hors de contrôle et décidé à détruire Chicago pour montrer sa puissance et prendre la place de son créateur... la grande joie...

-Sans blague, quand je pense qu'on se tape l'autre mastodonte à déglinguer à cause de ce débile... pestait Iron Man alors qu'il volait à toute vitesse vers Chicago, suivi bien plus bas par Hulk.

Une fois arrivé, Stark contempla avec perplexité le chaos qui régnait. La ville entière était devenu un véritable champs de bataille. Aussi haut qu'un building, le monstrueux Fatalibot semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tout détruire. Il était de temps en temps ralenti par les agents du Shield qui l'attaquaient à coup de lances-roquettes, mais les explosions s'apparentaient presque pour lui à des piqûres de moustiques. Tony grimaça : Fatalis et sa salle manie de créer des alliages complètement inconnus et monstrueusement résistants...

Hulk arriva soudain à ses côtés, creusant un profond cratère dans le sol en se réceptionnant.

-Bon mon grand ! S'exclama Tony. Occupe-toi de le distraire pendant que je mets à l'abri les pauvres civils que le Shield n'a pas réussi à mettre à l'abri, je te rejoins dès que possible !

Hulk hocha la tête et grogna son accord avant de se jeter sur le Fatalibot avec un fracas titanesque, l'entraînant loin des civils. Iron Man se précipita vers le haut d'un immeuble à tout moment sur le point de s'effondrer, le milieu ayant pratiquement été arraché par le Fatalibot. Une cinquantaine de personnes, attendaient, terrifiées que la tour cède. Bientôt aidé par des hélicoptères du Shield, Tony en déposa plusieurs au sol avant de s'occuper d'autres gens, coincés sous des décombres ou au sommet de tours branlantes. Le retentissement des coups de Hulk et du Fatalibot résonnaient dans la ville et il fut bientôt évident que malgré sa force colossale, Hulk était en difficulté : il n'arrivait pas à détruire le Fatalibot; ses mains glissaient sur la carapace de métal, complètement lisse, et il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser le robot suffisamment longtemps pour la défoncer. Il lui fallait une distraction.

-Eh le nabot ! Appela Tony qui s'était glissé derrière le robot.

Celui-ci se retourna et Tony lui envoya une puissance décharge avec le réacteur ARC. Hulk en profita pour ceinturer le Fatalibot alors qu'Iron Man s'acharnait sur son visage, envoyant fusées et missiles pour perturber ses repères tout en tentant d'accéder au système du monstre. Finalement il remarqua les fils apparents de sa nuque. « Merde, on y arrivera pas ! Pensa Tony en voyant le Fatalibot résister de plus en plus à la poigne de son ami. »

-Monsieur, il me semble que la force brute n'est d'aucune utilité sur ce robot. Il a été programmé pour ne jamais s'arrêter une fois lancé et utilise la force de son adversaire pour contrer.

-Je sais Jarvis !

Tony tentait de s'approcher le plus possible de la nuque du Fatalibot, évitant ses coups où les voitures, bus et autres objets envoyés à toute allure vers lui. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre ses toutes nouvelles micro-j. S'il pouvait s'approcher suffisamment pour les déposer dans le système informatique du Fatalibot, elles pourraient se connecter à son unité centrale et en prendre le contrôle. Hulk sembla deviner son plan et changea de stratégie: il balança le Fatalibot à travers la ville et se mit à le rouer de coups pour le déborder et concentrer l'attention sur lui... et cela marchait !

Tony était très proche de son objectif quand le Fatalibot comprit la manœuvre. Il vit le bras de métal se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui et eut tout juste le temps de déposer les micro-j avant de se prendre un formidable coup. Avec horreur, Tony sentit son bras se briser et son armure se défoncer et rentrer dans ses côtes alors qu'il traversait l'avenue à toute vitesse. Il heurta avec violence la façade d'un bâtiment et tomba comme une pierre. Une douleur fulgurante transperça sa jambe et il compris qu'elle était brisée. Un formidable hurlement retentit soudain. Incapable de se relever, Tony reconnut le cri de Hulk alors que le fracas du combat devenait assourdissant : Hulk, fou de rage, avait réussi à arracher un bras au Fatalibot.

-Monsieur les propulseurs et les stabilisateurs de vol sont complètement hors service, et vous n'avez plus de munitions, sans compter que votre cage thoracique est à moitié broyée et...

-Je sais Jarvis... Où en sont tes extensions ? Souffla Tony qui voyait de plus en plus flou.

-Elles travaillent Monsieur; elles se sont connectés à son système, le Fatalibot résiste beaucoup mais elles sont en train de prendre le contrôle de son réseau moteur. Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, vous devriez évitez de parler et rester éveillé, dans votre état un sommeil risquerait de vous conduire au coma et le système de guérison de l'armure a été mis hors service.

Tony ne répondit pas. Il luttait contre cette langueur pesante qui tentait de s'emparer à chaque instant de lui. Il ouvrit son masque, ayant bien du mal à respirer et tenta d'apercevoir Hulk. De grands claquements retentissaient et le sol tremblait.

-Jarvis... que se...

-Le Fatalibot est complètement immobilisé Monsieur et monsieur Hulk s'occupe en ce moment même de le démembrer.

-Préviens... le Shield... de mon état... faut préparer...le bloc... d'urgence, articula-t-il difficilement, chaque inspiration lui vrillant les poumons et la vision de plus en plus obstruée de taches noires.

Soudain Hulk bondit à ses côtés. Il pencha son visage au dessus de celui de Tony et gémit douloureusement.

-Fini, annonça-t-il de sa voix grondante. Retour à tour Stark.

-Je peux pas... me lever, mon grand. Faut que t'me portes...

Un éclair de panique traversa les pupilles du Hulk et Tony fut sûr d'apercevoir l'éclat brun des yeux de Bruce dans son regard avant de s'évanouir, complètement brisé. Hulk poussa un hurlement de détresse avant de se saisir délicatement de l'homme de métal. Il entendait son autre lui, le scientifique, observer les dégâts de l'armure et évaluer les blessures et le pronostic vital de son ami.

L'angoisse les prit à la gorge et les étouffa. Unis par une même peur, la détermination les gagna pourtant. Tony ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas lui, et ils feraient tout pour l'en empêcher. Ils sentirent soudain quelque chose fusionner en eux et une formidable puissance déferla dans leur corps. Il bandèrent leurs muscles et bondirent. Le saut fut prodigieux, ils couraient et bondissaient à une vitesse démentielle, avalant les kilomètres, prenant garde à ne pas écraser l'homme de métal dans leur étreinte, leur esprit fixé sur un but : la tour Stark. Le paysage défilait, vite, toujours plus vite. Ils entendaient le communicateur de Tony grésiller dans le masque et Fury l'appeler. Jarvis s'occupa d'informer Fury de l'état de son concepteur et ce qu'ils entendirent les glaça d'effroi.

Si loin... ils étaient si loin... Ils forcèrent encore davantage sur leurs muscles, puisant jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'énergie pour accélérer encore. Ils arrivaient à New York. Hulk se précipita le plus vite possible, tout en essayant de faire le moins de dégâts, vers la tour Stark qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Il bondit et s'agrippa à la piste d'atterrissage de l'étage des soins. Il y grimpa lestement et déposa Tony sur le sol avec douceur. Tout autour de lui, les Avengers s'étaient précipités dès que la nouvelle d'un Hulk en furie courant dans la ville leur avait été transmise, et se tenaient à distance respectable, l'arme au poing, près à agir. Hulk cacha le corps de son ami derrière lui, près à tout pour le protéger.

-L'équipe ? Gronda Hulk, profondément mécontent.

-P...pardon ? Demanda Natasha, stupéfaite de la retenue de Banner.

-L'équipe médicale ! Hurla Hulk, fou de rage.

-Elle arrive, répondit Clint.

Hulk enfonça profondément son poing dans le sol, faisant trembler toute la tour. Il redressa la tête vers l'arrière et poussa un long hurlement d'impuissance et de détresse, qui ébranla les Avengers, guettant avec hargne l'arrivée du brancard. Que faisaient-ils ? Mais que faisaient-ils ?

-Bruce, tu devrais te calmer... hésita Steve, inquiet de la hargne du Hulk.

-Me calmer ? Rugit-il. Tony peut pas mourir ! Blessé ! Il est blessé ! Et pas de médecins ! Et je devrais me calmer !

Les Avengers contemplait avec fascination les deux personnalités de Bruce exprimer ensemble leur colère. Malgré son agressivité, Hulk n'attaquait personne.

Les brancardiers arrivèrent enfin, accompagnés de Fury. Soudain un peu soulagé, Hulk laissa les médecins accéder à Tony, puis les suivit et retrouva sa forme humaine tout en courant derrière eux, son pantalon aux mailles extra flexibles créé par Tony se réadaptant à son corps, bien décidé à rester près de lui tant qu'il le pouvait. Le reste des Avengers suivit le mouvement, rassurés de n'avoir pas à arracher Stark des mains enragées de Hulk, mais profondément inquiets pour l'état critique du milliardaire.

Bruce se força à ne pas rentrer dans le bloc opératoire et gagna le salon/salle d'attente aménagé à côté. Incapable de rester en place, il se mit à faire des allers et retours devant les Avengers et Fury qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

-Banner, voulez-vous aller dans la cellule en attendant de vous...

-Taisez-vous ! Coupa sèchement le scientifique. Je vais parfaitement bien !

Sa réaction surprit tout le monde : un Bruce hargneux et en colère était aussi improbable qu'un Hulk calme et serein.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, alors vous allez me suivre et...

-Fermez-la, Fury ! Je sais ce que je fais et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ! Je n'avais rien dit, mais faire des équipes au sein des Avengers m'était apparu comme une aberration ! Si vous aviez envoyé tous les Avengers s'en occuper, comme ça se serait fait à l'origine, Tony ne serait pas dans cet état ! Vous vouliez multiplier les interventions mais se faisant vous avez augmenté les risques et minimisé le danger ! Maintenant Tony risque de mourir ! Tout cela pour nous refiler le travail que devraient faire vos agents !

-Je suis obligé au moins dans une certaine mesure de suivre les ordres du conseil, Banner, répliqua Fury, horriblement vexé mais conscient que la douleur du scientifique parlait pour lui.

-Le même conseil qui a envoyé une bombe nucléaire sur New York ! Et déjà manqué de tous nous tuer !

-Je comprends votre douleur mais je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Les chirurgiens du Shield sont les meilleurs : ils feront tout pour sauver Tony... Et je parlerai au Conseil.

Bruce s'effondra dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon sang ! Si Tony venait à mourir... s'il mourrait... Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il sombrerait !

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Bruce ne cessa d'imaginer tous les scénarii possibles et inimaginables. Les Avengers se relayaient à ses côtés, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes, puis les heures, passaient, son visage se ferma et son expression s'assombrit. Les chirurgiens opéraient toujours.

Ce fut après presque cinq heures de soins qu'ils sortirent enfin du bloc, les traits tirés, la peau pâle. Bruce releva la tête et les fixa intensément, n'osant presque poser la question fatidique.

-Il va s'en sortir. Il semblerait que le réacteur ARC accélère considérablement le travail de ses cellules: certains de ses os brisés avaient commencé à se ressouder et nous avons dû les casser à nouveau pour les remettre correctement. Il va quand même écoper d'un bon mois de convalescence : il a deux fractures sur la jambe gauche, dont une ouverte, sur le fémur et son poignet droit s'est démis. Sa cage thoracique était également dans un sale état mais heureusement seule une côte a éraflé le poumon. Il a également une commotion mais rien de très grave, sans parler de divers bleus et contusions.

Une aide soignante s'approcha de Bruce et lui tendit un sac en papier.

-Des anti-inflammatoires et anti-douleurs, pas plus de trois par jour.

Bruce la remercia et demanda au chirurgien s'il pouvait voir Tony.

-Oui, il est en salle de réveil. Nous le transporteront dans sa chambre dès qu'il sera éveillé, d'ici deux heures à peu près.

Bruce hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de réveil. La vue de Tony, allongé, pâle, la tête et le torse bandés, le bras et la jambe plâtrés, lui fit l'effet d'un coup au cœur. Il s'assit près du lit et détailla son visage. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses pommettes hautes et sa mâchoire carrée qui lui donnaient un port de tête noble et élégant, alors que ses yeux acérés, bordés de cils noirs, lui donnaient un petit air mutin. Il aimait particulièrement son nez; un petit nez fin légèrement en trompette qu'il trouvait terriblement mignon, même s'il ne lui aurait jamais dit... Pff, si avec toutes ses réflexions il n'était pas amoureux...

C'était décidé, il ne passerait pas à côté du bonheur ! Tony serait à lui, -à _eux-,_ etil ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Pepper, dissimulée derrière la porte, sourit: elle n'avait plus à s'en faire maintenant.

**oOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! J'ai un peu galéré avec la scène de l'attaque du Fatalibot, j'espère que ça reste crédible^^'**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublié! Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes intéressées par un chapitre bonus... surtout qu'il semble que je m'attache à un peu trop à ces personnages...**

**J****e n'ai plus un mais trois chapitres bonus en tête maintenant. Je confirme leur caractère quelque peu pervers, bien que je n'abandonne pas le côté attendrissant non plus; je pensais montrer quelques anecdotes de la vie amoureuse de nos héros, une sorte de "comment ne pas laisser son couple sombrer dans la monotonie par Tony stark et Bruce Banner".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ça me motive énormément de savoir que ça vous plait! Et ça me fait très plaisir aussi!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, vous pouvez pas imaginer comment j'ai galéré pour le faire! Alors j'espère qu'il sera bien quand même.**

Chapitre 5 :

Après quelques jours difficiles où Tony ne fit que boire, manger, se laver et dormir, la stratégie de Bruce pouvait enfin se mettre en place. Enfin, si tenté qu'on puisse donner le nom de stratégie à du rentre dedans, si subtil qu'il soit. L'idée générale était d'abord de faire douter Tony, puis d'attiser son désir jusqu'au point de rupture, en mêlant passion et tendresse. Il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait lui donner : l'amour. Mais il fallait aussi le désarçonner suffisamment pour le pousser à agir selon ses émotions et non selon sa raison. Le scientifique s'en voulait un peu d'utiliser pour cela les besoins sexuels de son play boy de futur amant, mais qu'importe, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : les maximes idiotes sont faites pour être appliquées.

Cependant il s'avéra très vite que la tâche allait être beaucoup plus ardue que prévu : Tony, pratiquement paralysé, réduit à être poussé dans un fauteuil, incapable de se laver entièrement ou d'enfiler un t-shirt seul, était d'une humeur massacrante. Alors ajouté aux taquineries de Clint, la situation ne pouvait être qu'explosive.

-Si ton haleine était aussi terrible que tes épithètes, il n'y aurait pas moyen de vivre à tes côtés, tu infecterais jusqu'à l'étoile du Nord (1), persifla Tony, un sourire dès plus moqueur aux lèvres.

-Oh allez ! C'est quand même pas terrible comme question ? Je te demandais juste si Banner s'occupait aussi de t'astiquer le manche à balais ?

-Si ta seule préoccupation dans la journée se résume à cela, ta vie doit être bien ennuyante, Clint. Es-tu si désespérément frustré que tu ne peux satisfaire tes propres besoins que dans l'accomplissement de ceux des autres ?

-Bon ça suffit là, vous deux ! Interrompit Bruce avec fermeté. Non Clint, Tony n'est pas encore grabataire, merci pour lui, et ce que nous faisons ou pourrions faire de notre intimité ne te regarde en rien ! Tony, tu sais très bien qu'il fait ça pour te sortir de tes gongs et tu fonces tête baissée !

-Point du tout, j'agis par pitié. Le pauvre est tellement seul, que ses seuls moments de plaisir consistent en nos petites disputes quotidiennes.

-Tu parles par poignards (2), Stark. Rappelles-moi de ne plus te taquiner lorsque tu n'es pas d'humeur: ton sens de l'humour a alors tendance à laisser désirer.

-Il faut dire que tu es toi même d'un tact à offusquer Hulk, et je ne dis pas cela méchamment Bruce.

Avec une gaminerie pas possible, Clint lui tira la langue avant de partir du salon, tout guilleret d'avoir énervé Tony Stark, le play boy pour lequel la moindre chose est sujette à dérision. Il faudrait qu'il raconte à Natasha la tête qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu une relation avec Banner ainsi que la réponse de celui-ci... leurs soupçons se concrétisaient.

Tony, profondément irrité, se mit à ruminer silencieusement sur son fauteuil que Bruce poussa vers le labo. Il détestait ça, dépendre de quelqu'un. Et puis il s'ennuyait à un point ! La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire avec sa seule main, la gauche en plus, celle qui était la plus maladroite, c'était bricoler quelques trucs sur ses voitures, et encore, avec l'aide de Bruce. Ces seules distractions étaient donc la télévision (et il n'en avait jamais été très fan) ou les livres numérisés sur sa tablette. Sauf qu'il avait un mal de chien à se concentrer sur son pourtant excellent roman de science-fiction. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Bruce et à son comportement bizarre, dont il venait encore d'avoir un aperçu : « ce qu'ils faisaient de leur intimité », vraiment, le physicien avait-il conscience de l'ambiguïté de ses propos ?

Tout avait commencé il y a trois jours : incapable de se laver les cheveux seul; une seule main fonctionnelle, c'est pas pratique et un torse qui tiraille dès qu'on tente un mouvement, c'est désagréable, il s'était résolu à appeler Bruce à la rescousse. Dès plus serviable, son ami s'était empressé de venir l'aider et avait massé son crâne avec douceur et fermeté. Tony goûtait aux instants les plus détendus et sereins depuis son réveil en pièces détachées, lorsqu'un imperceptible effleurement avait fait frissonner et crisper toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il était presque sûr que Bruce lui avait embrassé la nuque.

Et tout le mal résidait là dans ce _presque_. Il n'était sûr de rien et l'incertitude le rongeait. Sa cervelle n'était plus qu'une suite de « peut-être, peut-être pas » qui se succédaient et bourdonnaient à l'infini, n'arrangeant ni son mal de tête, ni son humeur. Alors Clint et ses blagues salaces pouvaient aller se faire mettre... et il restait poli.

Sans compter qu'outre la troublante affaire du baiser fantôme de la salle de bain, il y avait le cas de la caresse volée de la cuisine, l'énigme des messages subliminaux lors de conversations ambiguës, ou encore le mystère entourant les étranges gloussements de poule de Natasha ou le regard pétillant de Pepper dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Les deux femmes semblaient s'être étrangement rapprochées récemment.

Si on s'en tenait là, Tony aurait affirmé sans hésitation que Bruce le voulait. Sauf que chaque test qu'il mettait en place se révélait négatif ! Simuler une chute dans la baignoire pour faire accourir Bruce alors qu'il était nu et ruisselant ne lui avait même pas tirer un soupir ou un début d'érection.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, son ami avait eu peur pour lui et n'avait pas eu la tête à ça... bon. Mais le suçotement de fraises dégoulinantes de chantilly, fruit bien connu pour sa symbolique érotique, qu'il n'avait jamais comprise d'ailleurs, n'avait eu aucun effet pas plus que le pseudo-sommeil devant un film; Bruce s'était contenté de le porter comme une princesse (beaucoup plus fort le petit scientifique depuis qu'il s'était accordé avec Hulk), et de l'allonger dans son lit sans une seule caresse déplacée. C'était à ne rien y comprendre et il pataugeait dans l'eau saumâtre : eau douce, eau salée, amour, amitié...

Tiens, encore un autre problème à ce propos : amour ou simple désir ? Tony sentit poindre la migraine. La commotion et les médicaments que Bruce l'obligeait à ingérer devaient y être pour quelque chose.

La clef à mollette lui échappa et Tony sentit le reste de son self-control se dégonfler comme une baudruche. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à ruminer.

-J'en ai marre... Je les retiens ces incapables du Shield qui prétendent que mon réacteur accélère ma guérison. Des clous tout ça. Ça fait huit jours que je suis cloué à cette foutue chaise et j'ai toujours les côtes et la jambe qui picotent et tiraillent comme si une colonie de fourmis était venue y creuser son nid... Et cette saloperie de plâtre ! Ça serre tellement que mon bras va ressortir ton rabougris comme une vieille racine... Attends un peu que je te mette la main dessus, Fatalidiot : même pas capable de maîtriser ses propres machines ! Et puis l'autre là, qui se met à dire et à faire n'importe quoi... pourrait pas être plus clair ? Mais non, vas-y que je te drague, et que je te drague plus et moi dans tout ça je suis perd...

Tony ne put en dire plus. Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière sous l'emprise d'une poigne ferme et ses lèvres furent ravie avec voracité. Littéralement pétrifié, bouche entrouverte sous le choc, il laissa toute opportunité à Bruce d'approfondir à l'envie son baiser. Peu à peu, Tony se laissa charmer par la langue taquine de son ami et répondit avec fougue, sa main valide s'agrippant à sa chemise alors que celui-ci posait une main ferme et possessive sur sa nuque. Il s'embrassèrent longuement, sensuellement, et lorsque Bruce détacha ses lèvres des siennes, Tony demeura troublé par l'intensité de l'échange. Finalement, tout s'éclairait.

-Je...euh... Bruce...

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en caressant doucement la nuque de Tony pour l'apaiser. Je n'attends pas une réponse immédiate. Prends ton temps.

Avec tendresse il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et repartit vers ses tubes à essais. Tony le suivit des yeux, pensif. Il mentirait s'il n'avouait pas être stupéfait. Malgré ses soupçons des derniers jours, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé le sage Banner, terrifié des possibles réactions de Hulk, lui donner l'un des baisers les plus sensuels de toute sa vie. Mais Hulk l'avait toujours bien aimé par rapport aux autres et Bruce avait réussi à fusionner avec sa double personnalité colérique, alors il n'était pas impossible que des pans de son caractère, jusque là refoulés, ne se révèlent désormais.

Il porta la main à ses lèvres. Bon sang mais où avait-il appris à embrasser de cette manière ? Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse avoir une telle technique. Et puis, Tony devait bien le reconnaître, il avait adoré le côté dominateur de son ami; c'était lui qui avait imposé le rythme, qui avait maintenu sa tête et dévoré sa bouche... et c'était nouveau pour lui. Nouveau et délicieux.

Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait répondre à... à quoi au fait ? Il ne voulait pas briser son amitié avec le scientifique pour du sexe et... et c'était pas que pour du sexe. Du moins pas du côté de Bruce. Il était trop droit et loyal pour s'engager dans quelque chose d'aussi superficiel qu'une relation sexuelle. Un problème demeurait alors : lui, que voulait-il ? Aimait-il encore Pepper ? Et sinon, était-il près à s'engager dans une relation exclusive et sentimentale avec Bruce ? L'amour ça n'avait jamais été le fort de Tony et la seule fois où il avait essayé, le résultat n'avait pas été probant. Il devait savoir. Il prendrait le temps de la réflexion. Bruce méritait qu'il lui offre une réponse mûrement réfléchie.

oOo

Tony enrageait. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il tentait de réfléchir à l'équation Bruce+Tony=amour ?, mais cet idiot de physicien semblait bien décidé à faire de son esprit le pire bordel cérébral qui soit.

Bon, il y avait quelques bonnes nouvelles : sa main et son torse étaient guéris, -sortez le champagne ! il retrouvait enfin un peu d'autonomie. Si seulement Bruce ne ruinait pas tous ses efforts...

Le scientifique avait adopté une stratégie de harcèlement d'une cruauté similaire au supplice de Tantale, et d'un génie hors du commun s'il en jugeait par son incroyable efficacité. Il devait avouer qu'il était étonné; il n'aurait jamais cru que le sage Docteur Banner, comme il aimait souvent l'appeler, soit assez sournois pour prendre avantage d'une de ses faiblesses... Çà, il avait parfaitement compris -le bougre ! qu'il était un tantinet frustré depuis quelques temps. Alors Monsieur arrivait, lui roulait un patin du tonnerre de Thor, l'aguichait et le tentait avec plus d'ardeur que le diable en avait mis pour perdre Saint-Antoine, puis repartait comme un voleur, tout fier de son coup...

Encore, s'il n'y avait eu que cela ! Le sexe pur et dur, Tony gérait, il était loin d'être un saint, il le reconnaissait bien volontiers, mais il n'était pas pré-pubère non plus, et il était tout à fait capable de se retenir lorsqu'il avait la sensation qu'une séance au lit lui coûterait plus que ce qu'elle vaudrait. Alors Bruce, qui décidément devait très bien le connaître, ne s'était pas contenté d'attiser son désir. Et c'est là que Tony compatissait avec Tantale, car ses embrassements n'étaient pas que fougueux et passionnés, ils étaient aussi tendres. Le physicien lui montrait ce que pourrait être le sexe avec lui; pas un simple échange de fluide où chacun prenait son plaisir de l'autre en solitaire, mais une véritable communion où le plaisir se prenait avec l'autre et même pour l'autre. Et cela, il le lui faisait entrapercevoir avant de le lui enlever. Il lui faisait goûter à ce que pourrait être leur quotidien ensemble : un quotidien fait de complicité, de caresses affectueuses et d'étreintes amoureuses dont le seul but était de savourer la présence et la chaleur de l'autre contre la sienne.

Et comme Bruce l'avait prévu, ce comportement l'avait complètement désarçonné. Rendu à cran par le désir, perdu dans ses propres sentiments, il ne savait strictement pas comment répondre à tous ces témoignages d'affection, et ce d'autant plus qu'il ne les initiait pas. Sa relation avec Bruce était bien différente de celle qu'il avait vécue avec Pepper, ce n'était plus lui qui menait la barque. Il évoluait désormais dans quelque chose de totalement nouveau et sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. Le résultat était que bien souvent il restait complètement figé sur sa chaise ou ses béquilles, incapable de réagir, les joues toutes rouges, lui, le grand Tony Stark ! Clint en faisait des gorges chaudes. Ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Et puisque Bruce ne lui laissait aucune prise sur laquelle s'appuyer, il allait s'en créer une !

Il se décida donc à faire ce à quoi il songeait depuis quelques jours déjà : parler à Pepper.

oOo

La jeune femme était aussi nerveuse qu'intriguée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à Tony depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, voulant lui donner du temps pour oublier, et elle redoutait autant qu'elle souhaitait cette conversation avec celui qu'elle considérait malgré tout comme sa seule famille.

Elle ferma soigneusement la porte, comme Tony le lui demanda, et son air nerveux enflamma sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que Tony Stark, le génie milliardaire narcissique et sûr de lui pouvait bien craindre ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et subit avec stoïcisme son observation.

Tony la trouvait belle bien sûr, même encore maintenant; ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait ouvert son tableau de chasse à de nouvelles potentialités qu'il n'en appréciait plus les charmes d'une belle femme. Il aimait toujours sa force de caractère et sa façon de lui tenir tête, la même que celle de Bruce quand il y songeait...

Cependant, il se rendit compte que son cœur ne battait plus pour ses beaux yeux bleus, qu'il n'avait plus envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, qu'il ne l'aimait tout simplement plus comme avant. Il soupira.

-Bon, et bien ça au moins c'est fait. Pepper, je suis maintenant sûr de ne plus t'aimer, ce qui est une avancée certaine vers la tranquillité, mais n'est pas une victoire totale pour autant...

Pepper, habituée aux excentricités de son toujours patron, attendit la suite... qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, elle le vit avec étonnement passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et se mettre à -mais oui ! se mettre à rougir ! La seule fois où elle l'avait vu rougir c'était lorsqu'il avait ingéré six flûtes de champagne lors de la Stark Expo de 2002. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Tony Stark pouvait ingurgiter des quantités d'alcool fort à faire sombrer quiconque dans un coma éthylique sans être plus qu'un peu joyeux, mais quelques verres de champagne le rendaient complètement pompette.

-Tony ? L'encouragea-t-elle doucement en cachant à quel point la situation l'amusait pour éviter de le gêner davantage et de le braquer. Elle avait bien une idée désormais de ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais pas question de lui mâcher le travail.

-Très bien, se lança Tony, j'ai un petit problème relationnel qui traîne en longueur depuis quelque temps maintenant, et j'ai besoin de toi pour le résoudre.

Elle jubila. Ainsi, elle et Natasha avaient eu raison.

-Comment cela ? Fit Pepper en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle... Toi et Natasha êtes peu discrètes.

-Oh... Ce problème là...

-Oui.

-Et ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je voudrais que tu me trouves une fille.

-Pardon ? Croassa Pepper, désarçonnée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de Tony Stark pour demander une prostituée afin de résoudre ses problèmes sentimentaux ?

-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire mon raisonnement est tout à fait cohérent, poursuivit-il. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'aime Bruce.

-Et tu penses trouver la réponse entre les cuisses d'une prostituée ?

-Pas entre celles d'une prostituée, non. J'ai suffisamment de fans dévouées pour n'avoir pas à recourir à ce genre de service. Je dois savoir si je serai capable de l'aimer comme j'ai pu t'aimer, et peut-être même plus encore. Je dois savoir si ce que je ressens pour lui n'est dû qu'au harcèlement qu'il me fait subir ces derniers temps, ou si c'est plus profond.

-Et pour cela tu as besoin de coucher avec une autre que lui. Tu ne pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde et procéder à une introspection ?

-Mais c'est ce que j'aimerais faire vois-tu ! Seulement ce Napoléon du crime (3) ne me laisse aucun répit. Je ne peux pas réfléchir plus de trente secondes sans qu'il ne s'amène et ne sème la zizanie dans ma tête.

-Peut-être que c'est justement ce qu'il veut, proposa Pepper. Que tu réagisses avec ton cœur et non avec ton esprit.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, répliqua-t-il avec ironie. Sauf que je ne veux pas mettre en péril notre amitié pour une relation dont je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle marcherait !

Pepper le scruta avec attention. Ce n'était pas le genre de Tony d'émettre autant de réserves. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était inconséquent, mais en général, quand le milliardaire avait un quelconque désir, il ne se gênait pas pour l'assouvir et si pots cassés il y avait, il les réparait ensuite avec une habileté certaine. Peut-être tenait-il vraiment à ce point à son amitié avec le physicien, c'était fort possible que ça rentre en ligne de compte d'ailleurs, mais Pepper avait la sensation qu'il y avait autre chose de plus important.

Pour sa part, elle ne doutait absolument pas des sentiments de Tony à l'égard de Bruce. Elle les avait observé, de loin, lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour Tony, et elle avait été surprise de voir avec quel naturel ils évoluaient l'un auprès de l'autre, presque comme s'ils anticipaient leurs besoins mutuels. Une véritable compréhension, au sens fort du mot, s'était instaurée entre eux. C'était comme si, instinctivement, ils savaient ce qu'il fallait faire pour soutenir l'autre. Il y avait eu entre eux une sorte de reconnaissance, qui, peu à peu, s'était transformée en amour. Bruce aimait Tony, mais Tony, malgré ses doutes, n'en éprouvait pas moins, et cela depuis le tout début. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait incité -pour ne pas dire forcé- le physicien à demeurer à la tour Stark ?

Tony ne ressentait pas cette évidence parce que Banner avait semble-t-il atteint son but : le milliardaire était trop perdu entre ses différentes émotions pour réussir à les cerner... Il y avait certainement de cela, mais elle pensait aussi qu'un autre critère entrait en jeu. Un critère qui faisait, malgré ses sentiments, douter Tony.

-Et pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas entre vous ? demanda-t-elle. Parce qu'il est un homme ?

Tony la regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit.

-C'est ça que j'aime avec toi Pepper. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout te dire, tu comprends toute seule.

-Je te connais bien, reconnut-elle. Par contre je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Tu avais l'air de bien assumer ta bisexualité...

-Pour une relation d'une nuit, oui, sans problème. Je suis un hédoniste, tant que cela me procure du plaisir, je ne crache pas dessus. Mais être avec Bruce... de façon... sérieuse, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu as bien été en couple avec moi...

-Mais avec toi c'était pas pareil Pepper ! Tu... bon sang ! Tout est différent avec lui. Avec Bruce je suis perdu. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je n'initie rien ! C'est lui qui mène la danse !

-Ah, et donc tu te sens réduit dans ta virilité ?

-Pepper... même en robe je conserverais tout mon charme masculin. Non. Je crois que j'aime cette facette de lui, j'aime qu'il dirige... c'est nouveau et ça me perturbe, mais ça me plaît.

Pepper écarquilla les yeux; alors ça s'était complètement nouveau, en effet. Tony Stark, Monsieur -je fais ce que je veux quand je veux- aimait être dominé ! Parce que, sans tomber dans la caricature masochisme, c'était ce dont il s'agissait au fond.

A la réflexion ce n'était pas si étonnant. Il y avait déjà eu un peu de cela avec elle. Avant de l'employer, Tony avait eu un nombre incroyable d'assistantes, dont pas une n'avait dépassé les six mois. Quand elle était entrée à son service, Pepper ne s'attendait pas à être une exception, et pourtant, ça faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle travaillait pour lui. La différence, elle l'avait comprise au fil du temps en reliant certaines déclarations de Tony : ce qu'il aimait chez elle, c'était sa façon de lui tenir tête, de rester ferme et de lui imposer, quand c'était nécessaire, une forme d'autorité.

Quand elle l'avait réalisé, Pepper avait trouvé cela paradoxal venant d'un homme qui prenait toutes les libertés et détestait qu'on lui force la main d'une quelconque manière que se soit. Il suffisait de voir comment il contestait sans cesse l'autorité de Fury... Et pourtant son comportement était parfaitement logique si l'on considérait son enfance. Débordé de travail, son père, Howard Stark, n'avait jamais consacré beaucoup de son temps à son fils unique, quant à sa mère, elle avait refait sa vie ailleurs deux après sa naissance sans jamais prendre de ses nouvelles. Et Tony, seul, livré à lui-même, confié aux bons soins de nourrices qui comblaient ses moindres caprices et le quittaient ensuite bien vite pour élever leurs propres enfants, en était venu progressivement à penser que l'autorité était associée à l'amour. Pour lui, une personne qui se souciait de lui, et donc qui l'aimait, lui fixait des règles.

Et justement, le timide scientifique avait pris confiance en lui au contact de Tony. Il n'hésitait pas à poser les limites et le faisait avec une force tranquille qui en imposait au milliardaire. Sans oublier que sa fusion avec Hulk avait certainement accentué ce trait de caractère. Elle ne voyait donc toujours pas en quoi consistait le problème.

-Alors, il n'y a pas de problème, je ne vois pas ce...

-Ce n'est tout simplement pas suffisant. Il ne doit pas seulement mener le jeu, il doit l'imposer. Je me connais, Pepper. J'ai trop aimé les femmes pendant trop longtemps pour m'en passer, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne devra rien lâcher. S'il me donnais la sensation, même infime, que je peux coucher ailleurs et en même temps le garder, que je peux le tromper sans conséquence, alors... je risque de tout détruire. C'est pour cela que je veux vérifier avant de commencer toute relation. Quand je coucherai avec cette fille, tu préviendras Bruce. S'il ne réagit pas, alors tout s'arrêtera là, s'il est jaloux, tout sera possible.

Pepper était vraiment sidérée de voir le narcissique Tony Stark avoir une si pauvre opinion de lui en tant qu'amant. S'en était même triste. Heureusement qu'il était bien conscient de son génie et de son charme : bien qu'il l'exaspérât souvent, Pepper ne pouvait imaginer Tony sans son orgueil.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça coûterait ? Si elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait, ça rassurerait Tony et elle était sûr que le physicien ne le laisserait pas coucher avec un autre sans rien faire.

-Très bien, décida-t-elle, je t'aiderai.

oOo

(1) et (2): Ces répliques ne sont pas de moi, elles sont de William Shakespeare dans la comédie _Beaucoup de Bruit pour rien_. Une adaptation a été faite pour le cinéma par Kenneth Branagh, le réalisateur de _Thor_, qui joue aussi le personnage principal : je vous la conseille, c'est très drôle et très bien fait !

(3): C'est une des répliques de Sherlock Holmes 2 pour ceux qui l'ont vu.

**Alors? Verdict? **

**Le prochain et dernier chapitre arrive normalement dans trois jours, après on passera aux chapitres bonus qui devraient être un peu plus longs à arriver, étant donné que je me consacrerai plus à ma fic Sherlock Holmes.**

**Review siouplait X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Voilà le dernier chapitre! J'aimerai dire que je suis émue, que c'est une page qui se tourne etc etc, mais ce n'est pas fini! Des chapitres bonus sont prévus! **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews!**

**WARNING: ce chapitre présente un LEMON assez graphique, je l'avoue, alors si vous n'aimez pas cela, j'ai mis des petits repères dans mon chapitre pour que vous l'évitiez.**

Chapitre 6 :

Tony n'avait jamais éprouvé un lot d'émotions aussi ambiguës que celles qu'il éprouvait depuis trois jours : il était à la fois fébrile et serein, une drôle d'association pour le milliardaire toujours si sûr de lui.

Le plan était lancé, et il avait aimé retrouver, pendant qu'ils le montaient, cette franche complicité qui avait existé entre lui et Pepper avant leur histoire, et qui s'était peu à peu étiolée au fil du temps et de l'érosion de leurs sentiments. Il n'avait pas eu conscience à l'époque de cette usure: plongé comme il l'était dans le projet Avengers, il s'était peu à peu éloigné d'elle sans même s'en rendre compte, et elle avait rencontré Steve. Décidément, au niveau des sentiments, Pepper avait été et serait toujours plus lucide que lui.

Il n'avait pas non plus réalisé à quel point les taquineries de la jeune femme, ses douces remontrances et ses encouragements lui avaient manqué : il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé une amie dans la femme qu'il avait aimé.

Le plan était simple: rendre jaloux Bruce. Et pour cela, Tony allait coucher avec une de ses fans et profiter de l'occasion pour se rassurer sur ses propres sentiments, pendant que Pepper préviendrait le concerné, qui, si tout se passait bien, devait rugir de colère et faire la plus spectaculaire crise de jalousie de l'histoire au terme de laquelle Tony, complètement rassuré, devait avouer ses sentiments et avoir la meilleure séance de baise de toute sa vie...

Si donc Tony était soulagé de son amitié avec Pepper, le plan lui, le laissait dans l'expectative. Il n'avait jamais aimé que la réussite d'un de ses projets repose tout entier sur la seule bonne volonté de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Or, dans le cas présent, tout dépendait de Bruce et de sa réaction.

Pepper disait qu'en amour rien n'était possible sans la prise de risque... Il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Perdre ce qu'il avait avec Bruce serait une déchirure.

Ces derniers jours, il avait tenté de s'éloigner un peu du physicien pour essayer de prendre du recul sur lui-même et ses sentiments. Le résultat n'avait pas été des plus probants : il n'était pas beaucoup plus éclairé et avait réussi dans la manœuvre à blesser Bruce... Il espérait que toutes ses idées n'étaient pas aussi désastreuses.

Il inspira profondément et entra dans sa chambre où l'attendait la fan dégotée par Pepper. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il la vit. Sa secrétaire d'amie n'avait rien oublié de ses goûts : grande, blonde, cheveux longs et yeux bleus, elle était parfaitement son type et tout l'inverse de Bruce. L'amour était logique.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le guida vers le lit tout en le débarrassant de son t-shirt.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Tony alors qu'elle s'installait au dessus de lui.

-Cynthia.

-C'est un beau prénom.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa vivement. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses seins, sa taille et ses cuisses, se rapprochant peu à peu de son intimité.

Leur étreinte fut... satisfaisante. Tony avait du mal à trouver un terme plus élogieux. Ça n'avait été que l'accomplissement d'un besoin purement primaire. Il avait tenté d'être tendre et passionné comme il avait pu l'être avant avec ses compagnes d'un soir, mais ces gestes n'avaient reflété que la répétition d'un schéma bien connu. Et pendant tout l'acte, la sensation que ce n'était pas le bon corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'avait empêché de vraiment prendre du plaisir. Même la jouissance n'avait été qu'un réflexe.

Il laissa la jeune femme reprendre son souffle sur son torse. La réponse de son corps n'aurait pu être plus claire : rien n'avait été comparable à ce qu'il ressentait avec Bruce. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine: il l'aimait donc, au point que faire l'amour à une femme en devenait fade. La situation n'était peut-être pas aussi tendue qu'il l'avait craint, il était peut-être bien capable de se consacrer pleinement à Bruce finalement.

Cynthia se releva doucement et commença à remettre ses vêtements pendant qu'il ôtait le préservatif souillé et le jetait avec dégoût au sol.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Tony était positivement sûr d'avoir activé le code de fermeture, qu'il n'avait pas donné à Bruce, tout comme il aurait parié avoir entendu les gonds gémir avant de rendre l'âme. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il ne put retenir un sourire soulagé et heureux en voyant sa silhouette se découper entre les montants de la porte. Un manque de jalousie de son ami et bientôt amant l'aurait quelque peu vexé malgré tout.

Une aura de colère semblait nimber le physicien et il jeta un regard noir et vert vers la jeune femme.

-Sortez, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide et sèche.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila avec ses vêtements. A moitié allongé sur son lit, complètement nu mis à part le plâtre à sa jambe, Tony sentit le regard de Bruce se tourner vers lui et le transpercer de part en part. Un silence tendu s'installa alors, le physicien tremblait de tout son corps et semblait tenter de juguler sa rage.

-Tu l'as fait exprès pour m'énerver, n'est-ce pas Tony ? Finit-il par dire d'une voix grave, basse, vibrante de colère mal contenue.

Tony s'assit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu voulais me tester, continua Bruce devant son silence. Voir comment j'allais réagir. Tu as monté ce plan avec Pepper... pour me mettre à l'épreuve. Tu me voulais mort de jalousie, brûlant de rage et même violent. Ai-je tord, Tony ?

-Non... soupira-t-il en frissonnant, la voix rauque. Mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr aussi...

Le regard de Bruce s'arracha aux yeux et au visage de Tony pour glisser le long de son corps. Tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise, il s'approcha lentement de lui, le dévorant de son regard brillant de rage et de désir. Tony sentit son ventre se contracter et son sexe se durcir.

-Il y a peu de choses que j'ai désiré autant que toi. La première fois, je l'ai laissée partir... pour son bien, croyais-je. Mais toi... jamais ! J'espère que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Tony. Parce que quand je t'aurai eu, je te laisserai jamais t'échapper. Jamais !

Tony ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité. La possessivité de Bruce dépassait toutes ses attentes. Son cœur battait violemment, faisant vibrer toute sa cage thoracique et une envie inouïe naissait au creux de ses reins, lui tordant l'estomac et lui nouant la gorge. Qui aurait cru que le sage physicien était si sexy lorsqu'il était en colère ? Bruce n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui à présent, sa chemise désormais au sol, la ceinture défaite. Son regard était vert et lorsqu'il parlait, il semblait à Tony que deux voix s'exprimaient par sa bouche. La tension entre eux était si forte qu'il lui semblait sentir chaque fibre de son épiderme fourmiller et appeler celle de son compagnon, attirée par lui comme par un aimant. Il voulait, non il avait _besoin_ de le sentir.

**Début du lemon**

Tony se releva vivement. Sa jambe plâtrée le lança, se déroba sous lui et il tomba dans les bras de Bruce qui le rattrapa et le serra avec force. Le contact de sa peau contre celle toute aussi nue de son amant l'embrasa. Ces bras qui enserraient sa taille, ce torse large contre lequel il reposait, ce bassin contre son sexe nu... il en gémit.

-Bruce...

Celui-ci le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien et le déposa sur le lit. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et contempla son visage. Tony ignorait certainement à quel point il était magnifique. Les yeux embués, les joues rosies et le souffle haletant, il était la vibrante incarnation du désir. Bruce sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir; son compagnon était si beau... Comment pouvait-il rester en colère contre lui ? Il se pencha lentement, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Il les effleura des siennes et elles s'entrouvrirent doucement comme pour aspirer l'air qu'il exhalait.

-Tu es à moi, Tony... Ton front, -et il le frôla de ses lèvres-, tes yeux... ton nez... ta bouche... tout, murmura-t-il.

Chaque partie de son visage avait été embrassée alors qu'il les nommait, et Tony sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine jusqu'à l'explosion. Il entoura son cou de ses bras, frotta ses lèvres contre celles de Bruce et répéta :

-Tout.

Leurs bouches se plaquèrent l'une contre l'autre avec violence, et ils se dévorèrent avec passion. Tony gémit dans leur baiser et agrippa les cheveux de Bruce : il avait une façon d'investir sa bouche, d'effleurer ses dents, de lui sucer la langue qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle et lui remua les entrailles. C'était _bon_. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi _bon_.

Bruce glissa une main le long du flanc de Tony, caressant sa hanche jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il remonta vers son bassin. Instinctivement Tony noua sa jambe autour de sa taille et fit de même pour l'autre. Le corps de Bruce se superposa au sien et il poussa un long gémissement, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, s'arrachant ainsi au baiser. Son compagnon en profita pour dévorer sa gorge, mordillant et suçotant, avide de marquer la chair, d'y déposer sa marque. Leurs sexes, seulement séparés par le tissu fin du pantalon et du boxer de Bruce, se frottèrent langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Tony s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant, plantant ses doigts dans ses muscles. Il sentait la virilité agressive de Bruce s'imprimer dans sa chair et le brûler au travers du tissu. Le sentir... il voulait le sentir... encore plus. Tout en gémissant son nom, il descendit une main impatiente vers l'entre-jambe de son compagnon, desserrant légèrement la pression de ses jambes, glissant dans le boxer. Bruce frissonna violemment et rua contre la paume plaquée contre son sexe, grondant dans le cou de Tony qui s'évertuait comme il pouvait à repousser les pantalon et boxer gênants. Quand enfin il n'y eut plus de barrière entre eux et que leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, peau contre peau, chaleur contre chaleur, ils ne purent retenir un long gémissement.

Bruce reprit les lèvres de Tony avec passion, ses mains parcourant avidement ses cuisses. Soudain, en un puissant coup de reins, il se redressa, emportant Tony avec lui. Désormais assis sur les cuisses de son amant, Tony était à parfaite hauteur : les lèvres de Bruce descendirent dans son cou, embrassèrent une clavicule et vinrent goûter le rebord du réacteur ARC. Au même moment, un doigt curieux effleura l'entrée du corps de Tony.

Il entoura la tête de Bruce de ses bras, ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans les épaisses mèches bouclées et il y plongea le nez, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de son amant, tout en poussant des sons de plus en plus bruyants. Bruce explorait les parois douces et brûlantes, en appréciant la texture sous ses doigts. Soudain, il frappa la prostate et Tony se cambra brutalement, la tête en arrière, le dos arqué, un long cri passant la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Bon sang! Bruce !

-Hum ? Répondit le concerné qui s'occupait maintenant avec ardeur de son téton gauche sous lequel il sentait le cœur de Tony battre la chamade.

-Putain, n'arrête pas ! Surtout... n'arrête... jamais !

Bruce sourit et poursuivit son exploration, écoutant avec plaisir les plaintes, cris et gémissements de son amant. Son propre sexe pulsait entre ses jambes: il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, pas alors que le corps de Tony s'ouvrait et se contractait autour de ses doigts, comme pour l'appeler. Il abandonna son téton, rouge de ses attentions, releva la tête vers le visage de Tony et l'embrassa profondément, tout en continuant de malmener avec douceur sa prostate.

-Tony...

-Viens... Bruce... viens !

-Tony, nous...

-Pas de MST, coupa le milliardaire. J'ai fait le test... ah ! Le test, il y a deux jours.

-Je suis clean aussi. Lubrifiant ?

Tony se pencha légèrement, soutenu par les hanches par les mains de Bruce qui avaient quitter son intimité pour le retenir. Il plongea la main sous l'oreiller et en sortit un petit flacon. Alors qu'il se redressait, le sexe de Bruce effleura alors son entrée et il se cambra vivement. Il voulut se frotter et accentuer encore plus le contact mais Bruce maintint ses hanches avec force.

-Sois patient, Tony... si je ne mets pas de lubrifiant, je risque de te déchirer.

-Je sais... je sais ! Mais merde ! Je te veux, putain !

Bruce sourit, ému de voir des larmes de frustration et de désir couler doucement des yeux perdus de son amant. Tony n'avait jamais ressenti un tel besoin. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était comme... aliéné, complètement ensorcelé. Il se sentait dévoré par le besoin de ressentir Bruce, de le sentir devenir une part de son être. Bruce le rendait complètement fou, chacun de ses gestes, de ses baisers semblait imprimer sur sa peau une marque au fer rouge qui rayonnait directement jusqu'à son cœur. Il lui semblait que rien ne serait jamais assez. C'était intense jusqu'à la souffrance, mais il aimait ça.

Bruce avait fini en hâte d'appliquer le lubrifiant. Il guida le bassin de Tony vers son sexe et plongea en lui. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, leur bras s'étreignirent avec force. Bruce sentit une formidable euphorie s'emparer de lui, il gronda sourdement contre la bouche de Tony enfin, enfin, leur compagnon était à eux, à lui. Il sentit les derniers vestiges de la personnalité de Hulk s'encastrer dans la sienne, retrouvant ainsi leur place d'origine. Il sentait cette incroyable puissance ronronner dans son cœur, prête à se déployer dès qu'il le faudrait, en harmonie avec le reste de son être. Au-delà de cela, c'était la sensation d'être en Tony qui le transportait. C'était... indescriptible, il en avait la tête qui tournait.

Tony, lui, perdait complètement pied, mais c'était bien. Le sexe de Bruce avait écarté ses chairs et pulsait désormais en lui. Ses bras l'enserraient fermement, presque douloureusement, et formaient une prison infranchissable autour de lui. Il était partout dans, sur et autour : partout. La sensation d'abandon, de possession, de faiblesse presque, accentuée par la légère douleur qu'il ressentait, était particulièrement délicieuse; parce qu'il savait qu'il était aimé, qu'il pouvait faire confiance. Bruce le lui avait dit: il ne le laisserai jamais partir.

Il amorça un lent mouvement et Tony ouvrit les yeux, il voulait le voir. Bruce le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde : ses yeux, qui viraient au vert autour de la pupille, dévoraient son visage.

Tony faillit alors lui dire... ces trois petits mots, mais il avait encore un minimum de fierté tout de même. Alors il se contenta de ne plus retenir sa voix et gémit le nom de Bruce entre deux halètements, comme une litanie, alors que celui-ci l'avait déposé sur le matelas et intensifiait peu à peu ses mouvements. Chacun de leurs sens était surchargé, leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'une immense toile sensorielle dont le nœud consistait en cette divine friction, ce va-et-viens brûlant qui les liait de la plus intime des façons. Ils se goûtaient l'un l'autre avec ferveur, parcourant avidement leurs corps, voulant tout toucher, tout connaître, tout sentir.

Les coups de reins de Bruce s'était fait violents, presque brutaux. Chacun de ses coups frappaient de plein fouet la prostate de Tony en de formidables secousses de plaisir qui ébranlaient tout son corps. Et il se portait au devant de ces heurts, les doigts solidement ancrés dans le dos de Bruce : avide de lui rendre son amour, de lui faire sentir qu'il était aimé, souhaité, qu'il l'avait choisi lui, Bruce Banner et pas une autre.

L'orgasme les faucha d'un coup sans prévenir, et c'était bien meilleur que tout ce qui aurait pu en être dit. Ce fut une déflagration. Bouche contre bouche, ils grondèrent le nom de l'autre entre leurs mâchoires crispées et sentirent chacun de leurs muscles se contracter violemment pour se relâcher ensuite. Leur esprit sembla s'éteindre brusquement en un flash si bon que s'en était presque douloureux, alors que leurs corps semblaient exploser et s'éparpiller en un million de petites particules de bonheur. Tony sentit confusément, au milieu du délire de ses sens, le sperme de Bruce couler en lui et son corps s'affaisser et peser de tout son poids sur lui. C'était _bien_.

**Fin lemon**

Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, il n'arriva pas à croire qu'il venait de s'évanouir de plaisir, et pourtant la respiration encore légèrement saccadée de Bruce au-dessus de lui lui confirma qu'il avait bien eu une absence. Le physicien glissa à ses côtés et embrassa doucement son épaule avant de se relever. Tony eut un moment de panique en voyant son amant s'éloigner mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir récupérer ses vêtements. Le regard de Tony glissa sur son dos et ses fesses, contemplant d'un air pensif les griffures qu'il lui avait infligées, alors que Bruce se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il ne tarda pas à en ressortir. Le physicien s'assit à côté de Tony et passa avec douceur une serviette humide sur son torse, le nettoyant. Tony se sentit profondément touché par cette attention. Il espérait que son amant n'en aurait pas encore beaucoup des comme ça : il était déjà suffisamment amoureux, autant ne pas aggraver son cas.

-C'était... wouah ! Finit-il par dire, alors qu'il ouvrait négligemment les cuisses pour la suite du nettoyage.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Bruce qui avait l'air de boire du petit lait.

-Non, vraiment, alors là tu m'impressionnes, je ne m'étais jamais évanouis avant.

-Hum, hum.

Ayant fini, Bruce se rallongea et nicha son visage dans le cou de Tony. Il inspira profondément, caressant doucement la peau du bout de son nez, embrassant doucement les marques qu'il lui avait faites.

-Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, Tony. Je t'ai, je te garde.

Tony se tourna et observa les traits déterminés de son amant. Le vert était encore présent dans son iris et pourtant il était calme. Il sourit et entoura sa taille de ses bras, enfonçant sa tête dans son torse.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il simplement. Je t'aurais même cru plus territorial. Vraiment amour, je suis déçu; moi qui espérais que tu m'urinerais sauvagement dessus...

-Idiot ! Répondit Bruce, en l'entourant de ses bras, amusé des pitreries de son amant. Son visage se fit soudain grave pourtant : Je suis sérieux Tony; ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille... c'était... si douloureux... ça m'a rendu comme fou ! Je t'aurais fait du mal Tony, si nous avions été ensemble, je t'aurais...

La voix de Bruce flancha. Tony sentit son étreinte, soudain tremblante, se resserrer autour de lui et une pointe de culpabilité perça son cœur. Il se recula légèrement, prit une grande inspiration et tout en fixant son amant droit dans les yeux, se lança :

-Je t'aime. Sois-sûr que je ne te trahirai jamais.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Bruce qui l'embrassa longuement, avec douceur et tendresse.

-Bon et bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, reprit Tony, d'un ton badin, après avoir récupérer l'usage de ses lèvres, pourrais-tu ramener la couette ?

-Déjà fatigué Tony ? Répondit Bruce qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Je vais finir par croire que ta réputation de play boy est usurpée.

-C'est que j'ai déjà deux rounds à mon actif, et un certain docteur en physique ne m'a pas ménagé. Vous jouez au sage, docteur Banner, mais en réalité vous êtes une vraie bête ! Et puis je suis bien là.

Bruce sourit en le voyant se pelotonner contre lui, quelque fois Tony lui faisait penser à un chat: indépendant, intelligent et fier, mais gourmand, câlin et tenant à son confort. Il les recouvrit de la couette. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et ils restèrent là, savourant la présence réconfortante de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment doucement de bien-être.

oOo

Le lendemain quand Bruce et Tony débarquèrent côte à côte pour le petit-déjeuné, les Avengers ne virent d'abord rien d'extraordinaire. Tony préparait le café de Bruce alors que celui-ci lui mettait ses donuts préférés dans une assiette, tout cela en se chuchotant à l'oreille : rien de bien différent de d'habitude en somme. La réalisation vient d'une remarque innocente de Steve à qui Pepper n'avait pas encore fait découvrir tous les bonheurs des jeux amoureux.

-Tony, tu t 'es fait complètement bouffer par les moustiques ! Ils t'ont même fait des bleus ! Tu en as plein le cou !

-Nous sommes en hiver, amour, informa Pepper qui guettait derrière sa tasse les réactions que sa phrase allait susciter, masquant son sourire et son bonheur de voir la situation finalement si bien arrangée.

-Mais alors que...

Natasha poussa un cris et se leva vivement.

-Non...

-Si ! Chantonna Tony avec un sourire de fripouille, sous le regard amusé de Bruce.

-Non... !

-Et si !

-Bah il était temps ! S'exclama-t-il Clint, railleur.

-Tu peux parler Boucle d'or, répliqua Tony.

-Ça c'est clair, approuva Natasha avec aigreur.

-Mais Nat'...

Alors que Pepper et Steve regardaient avec amusement Clint et Natasha se disputer comme des chiffonniers, Thor observa avec admiration les multiples marques dans le cou de Tony et se tourna vers Bruce.

-Vous devez être un amant dès plus valeureux ! Je vous souhaite de combler Tony de toutes les manières possibles !

L'annonce laissa un énorme blanc autour de la table, et le visage de Tony s'éclaira d'un sourire canaille.

-Attendez, attendez ! Réalisa Clint avec stupéfaction. Ça veut dire que Stark est en dessous ?

Fin.

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Trop rapide peut-être? C'est que je n'avais pas envie de faire durer la situation trop longtemps: j'avais hâte de passer à mes chapitres bonus^^ hihihi, je vais m'éclater!**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir: ils n'arriveront pas tout de suite; je préfère avancer un peu ma fic Sherlock Holmes avant :3**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas! **

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finalement ce premier chapitre bonus est arrivé beaucoup plus vite que prévu, je n'en suis pas parfaitement satisfaite, alors j'attend votre opinion.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos si gentilles reviews!**

Chapitre bonus n°1 : Le jeu du chat et de la souris.

-Jarvis ? Jarvis, tu es prêt ?

-Pour vous toujours, Monsieur.

-J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi...

-Je l'accomplirai avec le plus grand des sérieux, Monsieur.

-Bien, peux-tu localiser Bruce ?

-Cela ne me semble pas très fair play, Monsieur.

-Jarvis...

-Monsieur Banner est dans l'ascenseur ouest, Monsieur.

-Bien. A partir de maintenant, tu m'informes de tous ses déplacements à la seconde où il les exécute.

-Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, il me semble que le mot« triche » est tout désigné pour définir ce que vous faites actuellement.

-Point du tout Jarvis, on appelle cela de la ruse.

-Je doute fort que le docteur Banner soit sensible à la subtilité Monsieur.

-Jarvis... dois-je modifier ton code source pour qu'il limite ton autonomie, borne ton auto-développement et réduise tes capacités de discussion ?

-...

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Quel est l'étage qu'il a demandé ?

-Celui des salles d'entraînements, Monsieur.

-Merde.

-Monsieur Odinson vous a vu prendre l'ascenseur, Monsieur.

-Ah, le traître !

Tony se précipita vers la salle d'entraînement numéro 2.

-Monsieur Banner vient d'entrer dans la première salle d'entraînement, Monsieur.

Tony courut vers les salles suivantes, direction l'ascenseur Est. Il sortit en même temps une oreille bluetooth de sa poche.

-Mute. Communique avec moi par l'oreille.

-Grâce à ses sens affinés depuis la fusion, Monsieur Banner a entendu votre fuite Monsieur, sans oublier votre eau de Cologne qu'il doit suivre à la trace. Ce n'est à mon avis qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devine que je vous aide Monsieur.

Tony s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Un étage plus haut, il en sortit, et pénétra dans la piscine. L'odeur de chlore camouflerait la sienne. Il se cacha derrière des tapis de bain, près de la porte et attendit, tout en pianotant sur son Mac compact made in Stark.

-Monsieur Banner entre dans la piscine, Monsieur.

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit et Bruce entra. Il scruta la piscine, pupilles dilatées et narines frémissantes, puis avança vers les cabines où Tony pourrait être caché. Lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné, Tony sortit furtivement de sa cachette et se dirigea aussi silencieusement que possible vers la porte.

-Vous êtes repéré, Monsieur.

Tony ne prit même le temps de se retourner. Le cœur battant soudain à cent à l'heure, il fonça sur la porte, la referma vivement et composa le tout nouveau code de fermeture. C'était tout juste : la poignée s'actionnait déjà.

-Désolé, chéri, ce sera pour une autre fois ! Nargua Tony, très fier de son coup.

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, tricheur !

Tony éclata de rire tout en courant vers l'ascenseur. Valait mieux ne pas traîner des fois que son surhomme d'amant déciderait de défoncer la porte. Il sortit un étage plus haut et dépassa la partie hammam et spa pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur nord.

-Jarvis ?

-Monsieur Banner vient de...

-Jarvis ?

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais monsieur Banner vient de craquer les codes de mon système d'accès et m'a interdit de vous révéler sa position. Je tiens à dire que contrairement à vous, le docteur Banner ne m'a pas demandé de lui rapporter vos faits et gestes.

-Bruce est trop honnête : à l'amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis !

-Vous avez toujours aimé les maximes amorales, Monsieur.

Tony était dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur quand celui-ci s'ouvrit et libéra la silhouette de Bruce. Tony se figea et eut soudain l'air d'une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture. Il croisa le regard vert de Bruce et un frisson lui secoua l'échine.

oOo

Natasha venait de profiter d'un long moment de détente dont elle avait grandement besoin. L'étage spa de Tony était décidément une bénédiction. Entre les missions pour le Shield et cet aveugle et sourd de Clint, avec lequel elle exécutait ses missions qui plus est, elle était constamment à fleur de peau. Sans oublier les deux couples de pigeons roucouleurs dont elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les débordements d'affection publics. Que Pepper et Steve se livrent à ce genre de frasques, elle pouvait comprendre, mais que Tony et Bruce commencent à se faire des mamours et se donner des « oh my sweet honey ! » à longueur de journée, ça non ! Bon, elle exagérait peut-être un peu, voire même beaucoup quelques baisers tendres dans le cou ne valaient pas les exploits érotiques des deux lapins pendant la nuit, après tout. Mais, que ces deux là, qui semblaient plutôt mal barrés au départ, soient en couple, et qu'elle-même tente toujours d'arracher les énormes œillères de Clint... cela avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle.

Les cheveux encore humides et le corps délicatement parfumé de cette huile au jasmin dont elle raffolait, Natasha sortait du spa bien plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle profitait encore des reliquats de cette douce torpeur suscitée par le massage, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du couloir. Tony, le souffle court et les joues roses, torse nu, passa en trombe devant elle tout en riant, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par un Bruce échevelé, le sourire aux lèvres, mais déterminé.

La main de Natasha resta crispée sur la poignée et tous les muscles de son dos se contractèrent. Cette fois s'en était trop : elle vit rouge. Elle allait lui voler dans les plumes à ce planqué de Clint Barton Hawkeye !

oOo

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma juste devant Bruce, permettant à Tony de souffler un peu. Son cœur battait la chamade et l'adrénaline coulait avec délice dans ses veines. Il monta au troisième étage des appartements des Avengers, celui qui accueillait les salles communes. Il y avait à peine fait deux pas lorsqu'il vit Bruce arriver du couloir de droite.

-Déjà ? Mais j'avais pourtant demandé à Jarvis de te bloquer l'accès aux ascenseurs !

-J'ai pris l'escalier de secours.

-Hey ! J'ai pas de super-pouvoirs, moi !

-A l'amour comme à la guerre, Tony !

Tony nierait toujours avoir poussé un cri en voyant le physicien se précipiter sur lui.

oOo

Thor et Clint savouraient une bonne chope de bière tout droit importée d'Asgard, en regardant avec la plus grande attention la finale de la coupe du monde de rugby. Wilkinson allait marquer un essais décisif, lorsqu'une véritable tempête déboula dans le salon. Tony fila devant eux et se réfugia derrière le divan, tentant de maintenir Bruce à distance. Celui-ci s'arrêta à l'autre bout, feinta à droite, puis se précipita à gauche. Tony bondit dans sa direction, lui fit un croche-pied vicieux avant se carapater en renversant la bière de Thor, tandis que Bruce, qui s'était relevé mais avait mal négocié son virage, faucha celle de Clint. Les jambes et les pieds trempés, ils les virent disparaître dans le couloir, l'écho de leurs rires retentissant dans la salle.

-Je les hais quand ils sont comme ça... grogna Thor en soulevant un pied trempé, dégoutté par tant de gâchis.

Clint allait approuver vivement quand Natasha déboula comme une furie dans la pièce et chopa son col avec force.

-Toi ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Se plaignit Clint alors qu'elle le traînait hors de la pièce.

oOo

Pepper s'écroula sur Steve, complètement comblée, alors que celui-ci refermait ses bras autour de son corps nu. Il lui embrassa l'épaule avec tendresse et tout deux profitèrent des doux instants de bien-être après l'orgasme, bercés par les battements de cœur de l'autre, le sommeil et le contentement engourdissant peu à peu leur corps. Une cavalcade de tous les diables résonna soudain dans le couloir et éclata leur bulle de béatitude.

-Ahah ! Tu te fais vieux Bruce !

-Attends un peu que je t'attrape, Tony ! Prépare tes fesses, tu vas morfler !

-Des mots, toujours des mots et rien que des mots, docteur Banner ! D'ailleurs, quelle vulgarité ! N'as-tu pas honte d'outrager ainsi mes royales oreilles, expr... Outch !

Un choc sourd retentit, suivi de bruits de bagarre. Puis Pepper et Steve entendirent des pas s'éloigner calmement, malgré les vociférations de Tony. Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Pepper éclate de rire.

-Tony est vraiment trop bavard !

Steve sourit et plongea son visage dans la longue chevelure rousse.

-On devrait faire ça nous aussi un jour...

oOo

Les bras enchaînés aux montants du lit, Tony goûtait avec bonheur aux assauts ardents de Bruce. Il avait encore perdu, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela au fond: il verrait Bruce attaché une autre fois.

Il n'y avait rien de tel que le jeu et l'adrénaline pour mettre un peu de piment dans les relations sexuelles... alors si en prime ça pouvait embêter ses collègues...

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre bonus! **


End file.
